


En la oscuridad

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Childhood Memories, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Thoughts, Drowning, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, If You Think This Has A Happy Ending You Haven't Been Paying Attention, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Obsessive-Compulsive, Prostitution, Puppy Play, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Suicidal Thoughts, Teeth, Torture, Unrequited Love, Victim Blaming, Vomiting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El orgulloso y lujurioso Theon Greyjoy, un pirata reconocido alrededor de los siete mares por sus saqueos en conjunto con Robb Stark, en busca de la confianza de su padre se embarca en busca de oro. Juzgando su suerte, decide asaltar el primer barcoluengo cercano, sin saber que fue la peor elección que hizo en su vida.</p><p>En el Sangre, junto a Ramsay Bolton, aprenderá lo que es vivir <em>en la oscuridad.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Precio del Hierro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087564) by [Alicia_Hatter_Eng (Alicia_Hatter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Alicia_Hatter_Eng)



**El Precio del Hierro**

 

Los rizos rojizos brillaban al igual que los rayos del sol.

— ¿Traerte oro?

El viento acarició los cabellos de Theon Greyjoy, el graznido de las gaviotas que volaban cerca de su Zorra Marina le inundaban los oídos, el húmedo y salado olor del mar llegaba a su nariz. Una socarrona sonrisa bailaba en sus labios mientras todos sus sentidos eran consumidos por Robb Stark.

— ¿Y cuál será mi recompensa?

— ¿Recompensa? —Robb preguntó irónico. —No habrá ninguna recompensa hasta que no vea el oro, Greyjoy.

—Traeré tanto oro que te sobrara para limpiarte el culo con él.

Robb se echó a reír, Theon chasqueó la lengua al instante en que lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Sus dedos presionaron sobre la cintura, llevándolo completamente hacia él. Theon ladeó la cabeza, inclinando sus labios hacia los contrarios. Se relamió el inferior, hubiese colocado este sobre los ajenos, no obstante, Robb le corrió el rostro.

—Cuando vea el oro te recompensare. —El dedo índice del lobo se clavó en el medio de su pecho. —Mientras tanto piensa que pedirás a cambio.

Robb se apartó y vertiginoso abandonó el Zorra Marina.

—Entonces prepárate para recompensarme durante toda tu vida.

Su vista permaneció cautiva en Robb Stark al momento en que zarpó. Hambrientas sus pupilas recorrieron las piernas, por completo, imaginando como sus manos las sacudirían y las despojarían de ese apretado pantalón oscuro; estas se dilataron a medida que subían por el vientre, en su rebuscada mente cientos de fotomontajes se creaban, en todos aparecía Robb alrededor de sus brazos, gimiendo y permitiéndole saciar hasta su más mínima y codiciosa petición. Aunque no importara cuanto imaginara, en su cama y entre sus manos siempre acababa una que otra muchacha, mínimamente similar a su verdadero deseo.

Su padre no le había cedido ningún barcoluengo, lo único que le concedió fue una bofetada; ni siquiera en los casos de saqueo Balon Greyjoy quería confiar en él. Theon cada tanto se adentraba en el mar para saquear, pero con más barcoluengos y junto a Robb. Esta vez lo hacía solo, únicamente para ganarse la confianza de su padre, que de nada le valió a la hora de pedir hombres y barcos.

—Wex, tráeme el arco y el carcaj.

El chico salió corriendo en busca de las armas. Se había olvidado de lo aburrido que podría llegar a ser el muchacho, no lo culpaba, sería más interesante si no hubiese nacido mudo. Aun así eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él, lo obedecía sin decir palabra alguna.

Wex sostuvo con firmeza el escudo, mientras Theon tensaba el arco y lanzaba las flechas al medio del escudo. Al acabar el chico quitaba las flechas, devolviéndoselas e iniciaba otra vez el juego.

Cuando sus dedos se cansaban dejaba el arco y pasaba los segundos rememorando los tiempos en que saqueaba con Robb y se burlaba de Jon Snow. Había una en especial que constantemente le robaba una carcajada, ocurrió una noche en particular, en un bar también un tanto particular.

—Vamos, Snow. —Fue lo que Theon dijo, apretando el trasero de una prostituta pelirroja. La larga y divertida sonrisa junto al tono burlón en su voz no faltaban. —No tiene dientes, no te morderá.

—Vete a la mierda, Greyjoy. —Jon le replicó, acabándose las últimas gotas de su trago para marcharse.

Esa noche Robb se rio de todos sus chistes.

A los dos días Wex le dio el aviso de la cercanía de un barco. Theon reconoció en los estandartes el Hombre Desollado de Fuerte Terror, era un barcoluengo Bolton. Había oído cientas de historias sobre los Bolton, una más terrible que la anterior; también comprendía que eran leales a los Stark. «Pero no a los Greyjoy.»

Sus hijos del hierro se alistaron, con la promesa de oro ya dejaban de mirarlo como un débil niño de las tierras verdes. Aprovecharon la noche para saltar a la cubierta del barco, en el momento en que su Zorra Marina chocó con este.

Wex fue el primero en seguirlo, sus soldados no tardaron en dar marcha con una feroz fuerza. Sus oídos eran embriagados por el sonido de acero contra acero, los fervientes aullidos de sus hijos del hierro y los gritos desgarradores de los hombres que pasaban por el filo de su hacha.

Se interrumpió para ver como la espada de Wex atravesaba los omóplatos de un niño, casi con la misma edad de su escudero. Theon le dedicó una ligera sonrisa al muchacho justo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Fue la última sonrisa que esbozó esa noche.

Al volverse en busca de una nueva víctima lo único que encontró fue un robusto torso frente a su rostro. Sintió un duro golpe en su vientre, fue de tal magnitud que le hizo inclinarse y llevarse los brazos alrededor. El segundo golpe llegó al lado frontal de su cabeza, cayó sin más.

Aturdido, sus ojos se perdieron en todos los escenarios, uno a uno sus hombres caían, Wex fue el último: el cuello del niño fue cortado de lado a lado. Por un momento agradeció al zumbido que rodeaba sus orejas, inconstante y molesto, cual le apartó los moribundos gritos que sus soldados lanzaban en sus terminales segundos; y al cansancio que le obligó a bajar sus párpados, no quería seguir observando.

 _Oro,_ haría tantas cosas con semejante botín, sin embargo, exclusivamente esperaba expectante su recompensa, ya sentía el jugoso sabor de tener a Robb gritando su nombre mientras conseguía el clímax. Entonces Theon despertó, demasiado lejos de alcanzar su objetivo.

Sus párpados se separaron con pereza, dolía cada minúsculo movimiento. Una abrupta inhalación trajo en consecuencia un ardiente carraspeo, contiguo de un escupitajo abarrotado de sangre.

Unas apretadas esposas juntaban sus manos entorno al mástil principal. Se hallaba arrodillado, sus piernas no respondían a causa de la presión que ejercía su cuerpo sobre ellas, su cabeza gacha, siendo inspeccionada por las intrépidas miradas de los tripulantes.   

— ¿Ha tenido un buen sueño, Príncipe? —Uno de los hombres le levantó la cabeza, jalando sus cabellos.

— ¡Soltadme! —Theon rugió. — ¡Soltadme!

Un puñetazo en la boca lo calló, movió su mandíbula, adolorido y volvió a escupir la acumulación de sangre proveniente de sus dientes. Los hombres se rieron en unísono, se reían de él.

— ¡Soltadme! —Insistió, el grito no tuvo el mismo enardecimiento que los anteriores. — ¡Los matare!

Las respuestas fueran las mismas, puñetazos y burlas. Apretó sus labios, absorbiendo algo de la sangre que emanaban, no le quedaban fuerzas para amenazar. Su cabeza recayó, rendido,  la sangre goteó desde su nariz.

—Tendías que agradecer que el Capitán te desea con vida. —Theon gimió, sorbiendo por la nariz. —Hubiésemos hecho tanto con ese lindo culo tuyo.

Las risas y murmullos cesaron, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Levantó los ojos, los hombres le daban paso al capitán: Ramsay Bolton. Era un hombre corpulento, cargado de hombros y con unas carnes que apuntaban a un futuro de obesidad; tenía la piel rosada llena de manchas, la nariz aplastada, la boca pequeña, unos ojos pequeños, juntos y extremadamente claros, perfectas esquirlas de hielo sucio, y el pelo largo, oscuro, seco.

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Ramsay se agachó enfrente de Theon. Iba con una camisa rosada, con los dos botones desabrochados, un chaleco negro, un pantalón ajustado y unas largas botas oscuras; llevaba un paño en la frente, algo del flequillo pasaba por encima de este. Tenía un aro granate tallado en forma de gota de sangre en la oreja derecha.

—Soy Theon Greyjoy, Príncipe-

—Se quién eres, Lord Theon. —Ramsay lo interrumpió. — ¿Cómo no podría saber quién es usted? He estado esperando tanto por usted. —Los labios en forma de gusano se alargaron. —Es un verdadero honor que estés en mi barco.

—Si tú me conoces, por favor, liberadme. Te convertiré en Lord si me sacas de aquí.

— ¿Lord? Bueno, vera, yo lo quiero a usted y ningún título sustituirá mi deseo.

—Soltadme. —Dijo con un tono que rozaba la súplica. —Dejadme ir.

—Veo que el señor esta apurado por marcharse. —Los helados ojos se le clavaron, causándole más de un estremecer. —Temo informarle que no puedo dejarlo ir. Usted es el mejor tesoro que jamás he tenido.


	2. Agua de mar

**Agua de mar**

 

Se habían colado en un barco pesquero. Robb Stark corría por la cubierta con una inmensa sonrisa y un adorable tono rosado en sus mejillas; él quería ver un barco y Theon Greyjoy le había cumplido su deseo.

— ¡Wow! ¡Es genial! —Robb suspiro a sus diez años. Era fácil sorprenderlo.

—Es mejor cuando cruza el océano.

Los azules ojos de Robb brillaron llenos de admiración, era fácil asombrarlo. En Invernalia no había más que nieve y el frio castillo, Theon siempre entretenía a Robb contándole sobre Pyke y sus barcoluengos.

—Quiero ver un barco, por favor, llévame al puerto.

Robb le suplicó y Theon no vio manera de negarse, todo hombre tenía una debilidad y Theon empezaba a descubrirla. Fueron unas horas a caballo desde Invernalia al puerto más cercano, Theon le contó una y otra vez las historias de piratería que vivió su tío Euron.

— ¡Yo quiero ser un pirata también! —Exclamó Robb, mientras jugaba con la cuerda de la vela del barco pesquero. —Podríamos navegar y saquear por los siete mares.

En Pyke, Euron lo llevó a saquear en el Silencio, junto a Rodrik y Marón. Theon estuvo tan maravillado como Robb en ese entonces. Sin embargo apenas zarparon sus hermanos se encargaron de tirarlo por la plancha. Theon no tenía un buen recuerdo de su primer saqueo.

— ¿Navegarías conmigo Theon? —Robb preguntó con firmeza.

—Si, por supuesto. —Theon se arrodilló delante de Robb. —Navegare junto a ti los siete mares, Capitán.

Jory Cassel se responsabilizó de encontrarlos y devolverlos al castillo. Ned Stark los esperaba en el gran salón, con un semblante que hizo que se le helaran los huesos, hasta el momento no se le había pasado por la cabeza las consecuencias de llevar a Robb al puerto.

—L-lo siento, Señor. —Theon dijo con la cabeza baja, casi a punto del llanto. Fue idea de Robb pero sabía que él se llevaría por completo el castigo.

Theon encogía cada vez más su cuerpo, esperando a que Ned dijese algo. Una sola vez Theon había sido regañado, también a causa de Robb, en la noche, luego de asegurarse de que todos dormían, ambos fueron al patio al practicar tiro con arco. Robb se había hecho un pequeño rasguño al tensar el arco y Theon recibió el enojo de Ned Stark. En su vida se había sentido tan asustado.

Ya estaba preparado para escuchar la dulce voz, que no dejaba de ser tenaz. Robb le tomó la mano, con discreción entrelazo los dedos. Theon lo miro atónito, con un pequeño atisbo de humedad en sus ojos. Robb le guiño un ojo y de algún lugar Theon sacó confianza.

— ¡Quiero ser un pirata! —Robb le dijo a su padre. — ¡Quiero navegar alrededor de los siete mares junto a Theon!

—Robb, eso no está en discusión. —Ned se frotó la sien.

—Saquearemos los barcos enemigos y te traeremos mucho oro, oro para ti padre. Theon sabe muchas cosas sobre navegación, el me ayudará. Por favor, déjanos ser piratas.

Robb insistía día tras día, en una última instancia a Ned no le quedo más opción que ceder a los caprichos de su hijo. Su primer saqueó había sido a un pequeño barco, tenía tantos hombres como tesoros, cuales podían contarse con los dedos de las manos. Con el tiempo se les unió Jon Snow, el ceño fruncido y la prepotencia debían soportarse por el oro. Cada año sus saqueos aumentaban como los tesoros.

Esos fueron los mejores veranos en su vida y ahora estaba muy lejos de ellos.

—Es un gran barco ¿no cree? —Había oído del barco, alguien alguna vez dijo que era tan indomable como el dueño. —Por cierto le he puesto Sangre, ¿le gusta al señor ese nombre?

Theon alzó con lentitud su cabeza, se sentía pesada, su cuello dolía con cada mínimo movimiento. Sus muñecas se agrietaban entre las esposas, cayendo y tironeando sus brazos cuando se quedaban sin energía para mantenerlas erguidas. Sus rodillas comenzaron a sangrar, no podía sentir sus piernas pero si el dolor que ocasionaba la mala circulación de la sangre.

—A…—Musitó. —Agua… p-por favor.

Sus labios estaban secos, rajándose con cada palabra que largaba. No sabía ni recordaba cuantos días ya había pasado debajo del sol, viendo como el salado mar salpicaba en la cubierta, siquiera esa agua llegaba a él.

— ¿Agua? —El Capitán del Sangre ladeó la cabeza. — ¡Por los siete mares, Príncipe! Llevamos casi un mes rodeados de agua y usted pide más, es bastante desconsiderado de su parte.

Ramsay Bolton se cruzó de piernas, se encontraba a su derecha, pelando una manzana. Desde que el sol salió estuvo a su lado, tarareando y pasando por alto sus súplicas, al igual que en los días anteriores.

A cada costado en que miraba los furiosos ojos de los hombres de la tripulación se le hincaban, quemantes. Ante la presencia del capitán no tenían permitido molestarlo, el último hombre que había desobedecido esa regla fue pasado por la espada.

Fue una fría noche, el viento corría feroz por las velas, el capitán se hallaba en la proa. Un hombre robusto y cuarentón se le acercó. Theon sintió alivio al momento en que se le quitaron las esposas, pero el miedo llegó al tener su cabeza presionada en la cubierta.

—Siento tener que arruinar este gran momento que están pasando. —Sus sucios pantalones no terminaron de ser arrancados y el capitán apareció en su salvación. —Pero estoy celoso.

Esa noche los gruesos labios le habían regalado una suave y reconfortante sonrisa, Theon le tuvo mucho más miedo a esa expresión que a lo que le hubiera pasado si el hombre no hubiese probado el acero.

— ¿Sabe, no? Hay que ser cuidadoso, uno tiene que saber dónde cortar para no desperdiciar la fruta.

La cascara de la manzana caía en sus rodillas, su estómago rugía, tenía demasiada hambre. Bajó tanto como pudo su espalda, no conseguía alcanzarla. Haría tanta fuerza hasta que sus brazos se desprendieran de sus hombros solo para llevar la cascara a su boca; no podía soportar un minuto más sin comer.

—A-agua. —Gimió. —Por favor… un poco de agua.

—Sigues queriendo agua. —Ramsay frunció los labios y levantó una ceja. — ¡Oye, Desollador, démosle al Príncipe un poco de agua!

Con el cuchillo el capitán apuntó a uno de sus hombres. Desollador le retiró las esposas, acarició con delicadeza sus magulladas muñecas, pausadamente y soportando el ardor. Su cabello fue jalado hacia adelante, en consecuencia su cuerpo se arrastró.

—Ahora beba tanto como quiera, Lord Theon.

Su cuello fue colocado en el final de la madera, las olas golpeaban sobre la obra muerta, salpicándole la cara. Lanzó un grito de la impresión, su cuello era forzado a descender, los dedos clavados en su piel lo destrozaban. Si tuviera algo de fuerza podría hacerle frente.

La mitad de su cuerpo fue inducido hacia abajo, su cabeza fue parte del salado mar. El agua irritaba sus ojos, se enredaba en la desesperada respiración y rellenaba sin excepción su boca. La sal quemaba su garganta.

Sus brazos se sacudieron incesantes y desesperados. Su cabeza fue alzada, tosió, la sal le proporcionaba un punzante rastro en su paladar. Se retorció débil, ahogándose en el agua que expulsaba.

— ¿El Príncipe todavía desea agua? —Ramsay preguntó con diversión.

—Me las pagaras. —Escupió. —Te matare, maldito bastardo.

Desollador, sin haber quitado los dedos de su pelo, le tomó la mandíbula, subiendo su cabeza. Ramsay humedeció sus labios, la sonrisa en estos aumento el brilló cuando lo amenazó. Moviendo en el aire el cuchillo volvió a darle una señal a su hombre.

—Vamos, tenemos que saciar la sed de nuestro invitado especial.

La tierra raspaba su piel en el furtivo empuje. Pataleó y se aferró con las uñas a la madera, otra vez no, no sobreviviría a una segunda vez.

—Detente, detente… no quiero más.

Los dedos de Desollador se desprendieron de sus empapados mechones. Estaba al borde, las olas chocaban, arrasadoras. Se inmovilizó admirando el mar, él era un kraken, nació allí y debió morir allí también, había perdido esa oportunidad.

Su cabeza fue levantada, entre la cristalización en sus ojos y los fuertes rayos de sol podía ver la desagradable sonrisa del capitán. Se mantuvo boquiabierto por un instante. Ramsay tomo una botella de cuero y la abrió.

— ¿Aun tienes sed, verdad? Tus labios están secos. —Le preguntó, fingiendo un torpe atisbo de amabilidad.

La transparente agua se vertió en la mano del capitán, pálida. El agua traslucía en los dedos y se desbordaba por los mismos.

—Bebe. —Indicó doblando las segundas falanges, reteniendo algo del líquido.

Aguantó sus ganas, con una atormentada paciencia, no podía sacar nada bueno de lo contrario. El agua mojó el suelo y salpicó su cuello. Relamió sus labios cuando la última gota llegó la sucia madera, a causa de que Ramsay agitara su mano.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad. —Frunció los labios. —Quizas le guste más la que tú le ofreces, Desollador, dale otra probada.

Las yemas de los dedos contornearon su rostro, clavándose en uno de sus mofletes y luego soltando de golpe, logrando que su mentón se golpeara contra el suelo.

—P-por…—Tragó saliva. —Por favor.

Los ruidosos pasos se alejaban y el pesado sentir se hacía más cercano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus labios se separaron, porque oyó que se lo pidió o absolutamente por diligencia.

—-¿Quieres de esta? —Ramsay señalo la botella y Theon asintió.

La sonrisa ajena irradiaba cada vez más. Un destello también crecía en las pupilas que se dilataban. Ramsay Bolton esparció el agua en su mano otra vez, apretó los dedos y la dejó cerca de su boca.

—Bebe antes de que se acabe. —Dijo con un sutil tono. —Rápido, no habrá otra oportunidad.

Sus labios se separaron, su lengua dio una aparición, sus ansias se hubiesen calmado. Las manos ajenas se posaron en sus cabellos, y estos fueron jalados. El punzante dolor no podía tener comparación con el que sintió a continuación. El agua se traspasó entre los dedos y el que rellenaba la botella se desplomó en el suelo. Sus ojos divisaron hasta el mínimo detalle de aquel viaje, con deseo y tristeza. Su rostro fue dejado a la altura del contrario, cual bajo algunos centímetros.

—Aproveche las oportunidades, Lord Theon. —Soltó la botella. — ¿Todavía debe tener sed, no es así? —Realzó las cejas, delgadas. — ¿He sido malo contigo, no es así? —Divagó en el movimiento de sus claros ojos. —Bueno, si suplicas tal vez cambie de parecer.

«Súplicas. Quiere súplicas.» La vista del capitán lo examinó, un tiempo prolongado en su nariz y otro por la cercanía del cuello y los hombros. «Suplicar. Tengo que suplicar.» Sus labios formularon un indeterminado desliz, ninguna palabra se dio el gusto de salir.

— ¿Tendré que ser yo el que ruegue, Príncipe?

Su cabeza fue aproximada al suelo. El impulsó de la acción le hizo perder el equilibrio, que recuperó cuando la cercanía con el reflejo del líquido fue lo único que pudo observar. Separó a gran distancia sus párpados, a los segundos los cerró con enardecida presión, no tenía la intensión de verse.

—Bebe. Bebe hasta que tu corazón este satisfecho. —Le ordenó severo. — ¡Bébelo ahora!

Sus agotados labios tocaron el líquido. A la primera mojada se apartaron y regresaron con desenfreno. Lamió, absorbió y tragó escrupulosamente. Lo desagradable de la situación no lo percibía, la dulzura penetró en la totalidad de su cavidad; su sentir era lo que le traía más repulsión.

— ¿Satisfecho? —Antes de que tuviera el tiempo necesario para beber todo, su cabeza fue elevada y sus mejillas apretadas entre sí. —Eres un buen perro.

El aliento a vino del capitán le generó nauseas en la puerta de su estómago. Este se alejó, las risas de sus hombres acompañaron su ida. Él lo había humillado.

—De pie, Lord Theon.

Sus dientes crujieron, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para doblar sus rodillas. Desollador le dio unas cuantas pataditas hasta que lo incorporó. Sus piernas traquetearon, advirtiéndole con dejarlo de lado.

— ¿Ha disfrutado de su agua?

—Que te jodan. —Mostró los dientes.

Ramsay largó una chillante carcajada, escupiendo el trozo de manzana que tenía entre los dientes.

—Llevad al perro rabioso a la bodega. Encerradlo en la jaula más pequeña, se sentirá a gusto allí. —Se limpió la boca. —Más tarde iré a visitarlo. Tendré que enseñarle buenos modales, Lord Theon.


	3. Iniciación

**Iniciación**

 

— ¿Me ha extrañado, Príncipe?

Era una jaula pequeña, debía tener su cuello doblado y sus piernas muy juntas a su torso, apenas podía tener un espacio para inflar sus pulmones. Algo de luz entraba por el ojo de buey, sentir el calor del rayo del sol en su palma lo reconfortaba. En su espalda se marcaba la separación de las barras, al principio se sintieron frías pero con el tiempo logró acostumbrarse, al punto en que logró sentirlas hirviendo, tan calientes que necesitaba alejarse de ellas.

En su boca aún quedaba algo de sal, podía percibirlo cada vez que raspaba la lengua contra sus dientes. En sus rajados labios también, su piel se resecaba rápidamente, doliéndole hasta el más mínimo movimiento que la nariz hacia a la hora de inhalar y exhalar. Y aún tenía sed, mucha más sed que nunca, carraspeaba su garganta tratando de conseguir algo de saliva que engañara a sus labios, no obstante, sal fue lo único que encontró.

—Salga. Es libre, Lord Theon.

La noche llegó al igual que Ramsay Bolton. Theon tembló ante la inminente presencia del capitán. Ya no estaba en contacto con el mar, no podría volver a ahogarlo… ya no podría encontrar su libertad.

—Rápido, salga y huya.

La sonrisa en Ramsay tenía un brillo mayor al de la luna. La puerta de su diminuta jaula fue abierta, Theon observó conmocionado el lento desplazar de esta. El chirrido de la bisagra le inundó los oídos con cierta satisfacción.

—Vamos, apúrese, no pierda el tiempo. Escape ahora que hay una oportunidad. —La voz era dulce, embriagadora, saciaba su sequía.

Se aferró a la gruesa mano que se le extendió. Se irguió despacio, su cuerpo estaba contraído, sus huesos crepitaban en el levantamiento. Al estar alzado por completo, sus pies tardaron en responder, haciéndole traquetear unas cuantas veces.

—Gracias. —Susurró con su débil voz. —Muchas gracias.

El Capitán del Sangre le indicó las escaleras, Theon acarició una última vez la suave palma. Sus pies se alzaron a un paso paulatino. El calor de los faroles lo tocaba a medida que se acercaba a la escalera… estuvo tan cerca, tan cerca.

Entre la conmoción mezclada con el miedo y la felicidad, sus ojos, oídos y mente fueron cegados, seducidos. El estrepito que hizo el chocar de su cuerpo y la madera lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, demasiado cruel.

Gimió al tocar el suelo, se había olvidado de la cadena que se amarraba a su tobillo izquierdo, ¿cómo pudo pasársele semejante cosa por alto? Apretó los dedos de sus manos entre sí y sus dientes crujieron, el golpe en la cabeza no le permitió hacer mucho más.

—Es muy divertido usted, Lord Theon. —Ramsay se echó a reír. — ¿Realmente pensó que lo dejaría ir? Pensé que era más inteligente, pero al parecer lo juzgue mal. —Las ruidosas pisadas aproximándose lo hicieron estremecer. —Ahora, levántese.

Sus piernas no le ayudaron la primera vez que quiso ponerse en pie. Sus rodillas se sacudieron, haciéndole lamer otra vez el sucio suelo. Sus largas uñas se lastimaron al aferrarse en la madera, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente al incorporarse lánguidamente.

—Bien. —Ramsay tomó el largo y grueso látigo que le colgaba entre el cinto. —Quítese esos harapos.

El capitán se lamió los agusanados labios, Theon se mantuvo callado mirando al mar golpear contra el vidrio. «Me estarán buscando.» Su hermana, Robb Stark, o su padre, incluso Balon debería de estar recorriendo los mares para encontrarlo; él era su último y único hijo con vida, no lo dejaría morir, no volvería a cometer errores. «Me están buscando.» Se dijo sin dudarlo.

— ¿Me hará rogarle, Lord Theon? —Ramsay preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, al tiempo en que se tiraba el brazo hacia atrás, golpeando con el cuero la madera.

Theon chilló, el látigo había caído cerca de los dedos de sus pies. Pegó un saltito al escuchar el estruendo de la unión.

—Quítate los harapos. —Repitió con firmeza. —No me hagas repetirlo.

«Me están buscando.» Se dijo una vez más. «Alguien debe estar pensando en mí.» Trató de creer. Inició por la camisa que cubría su pecho, la tierra la había ennegrecido y la sal endurecido, antes era blanca y blanda al tacto. Sus brazos apenas contaban con la fuerza necesaria para estirarse.

La tela raspó en su curtida piel. Sus dedos acariciaron el tatuaje que tenía debajo de sus costillas derechas, un kraken pequeño y sencillo, no muy costoso para aquel entonces en que decidió tenerlo siendo parte de él. Había muchos más en su piel, todos ellos relacionados con el mar, pero este era el primero, era especial. Fue a sus quince años cuando pagó por él, era una demostración de que él era un Greyjoy; fue un recordatorio para sí mismo.

—Los pantalones, también.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de dejar caer su camisa, Ramsay alzaba la voz nuevamente, con poca paciencia. Theon se apresuró, cada hebra de su cabello tiritaba del miedo. Se bajó los pantalones, dejando al descubierto su trasero pálido y sus delgadas piernas.

—Ve allí. —El capitán le apuntó la pared.

No perdió tiempo. Agachó la cabeza al pasar por al lado de su captor, las cadenas tintineaban en cada nuevo paso que daba. Desnudo, con una cadena estrujando su tobillo, no tenía muchas oportunidades para luchar.

De a una, apoyó las palmas en la dura madera, aferrándose con fuerza de esta, anticipándose a los golpes que lo harían arañarla. Reposó su frente por un descomunalmente breve momento, olisqueó la humedad de la madera, hasta ese insignificante olor resultaba placentero, le traía a la mente los días y noches congelándose en Invernalia.

—Concéntrate. —Poca suavidad quedaba en los balbuceos de Ramsay, ya no había un tono dulce y agradable al oído. Era áspero, duro, mutilaba la piel de sus orejas al pasar por estas… era un tono real.

La punta del látigo fue lo que primero sintió despedazando sus tobillos, el ardor prosiguió con el resto del cuero. El chillante gritó cortó al igual que una daga su garganta, deponiendo todo el dolor en las comisuras de sus labios.

Súbitamente se dejó caer, invisibles heridas se habían abierto en sus tobillos y sangraban, el nivel de su sangre era mayor al del mar. Las iniciales lágrimas cristalizaron sus pupilas, lo único que podía ver era el sufrimiento. El piso era tan duro, entumecía su cuerpo.

—De pie.

—P-por favor… no… detente… por favor. —Su voz salió baja y lenta, casi en un susurro.

—Sera mejor para usted obedecer, Lord Theon.

«Robb.» Apretó las manos contra la pared, sus pies dolían y con suerte conseguía mantenerse. «Asha.» Estiró su cuello, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando su espalda. «Padre.» Veloz, el látigo comió una parte de su espalda. «Ellos, me están buscando.» Estuvo a punto de perder la compostura de nuevo.

Cada grito intensificaba la herida en su garganta, las lágrimas ardían al estancarse en sus mejillas y descender por su mentón. El cuero se clavó en la separación de sus omóplatos, el chillido que largo a causa del impacto fue acompañado con algo de saliva ensangrentada; amontonando piscas entremedio de sus dientes.

—Por favor… por favor. —Rogó en cada estocada. La helada sangre corría desde sus hombros, supurando en cada una de las heridas. Su completo ser tiritaba, hacia frio, se sentía más frágil que nunca. —Por favor… solo… por favor.

«Alguien me está buscando.» Se repetía, casi en aullidos llenaba su mente de aquellos pensamientos. Prefería eso a estar al tanto del número de azotes que recibió hasta el momento. Treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta, no deseaba saber cuántas veces sangró, chilló y se retorció.

—Por favor. —Fue la sangre brillando en sus labios y las lágrimas segando sus ojos los que suplicaron.

—Bueno, bueno, ya lo he escuchado, Lord Theon.

Sus rodillas cedieron en el último contacto, su desnudo y magullado trasero se estancó en el mar de sangre que se había creado a partir de sus aberturas. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, sin dudarlo se ahogaría en él, no obstante, eso ya era simplemente un sueño inalcanzable.

— ¿Ya se ha cansado? Este juego apenas ha comenzado, Príncipe. —Las botas golpeaban con fuerza el piso. —Vamos, no sea aburrido, levántate.


	4. Primer juego

**Primer Juego**

 

La sangre bajaba por la punta de su espada, tan roja como se había puesto los ojos del hombre. Sus piernas temblaron hasta el momento en que Robb Stark se le acercó y las cálidas manos rozaron su hombro izquierdo.

—Es un buen corte, ¿no crees? —Robb preguntó.

—Sí. Mucho más bueno que los tuyos. —Una socarrona sonrisa se resbaló por sus labios.

Era viejo, las verrugas le cubrían las mejillas y las largas ojeras le achicaban los ojos. El primer hombre que mató fue un pesquero, el mismo que les permitió subir a su barco unos años atrás. Había alzado su espada con torpeza mientras sus manos sudaban y cerró los ojos a la hora de clavar el acero. Era un hombre que apenas podía sostenerse en sus pies y aun así Theon sintió miedo.

No obstante, ningún miedo que haya podido experimentar antes se comparaba con el que sufría a cada instante en el Sangre.

La jaula se achicaba con el paso de los segundos. Su piel se abría entorno a las heridas de los latigazos, recubiertas por la costra que se hinchaba en pus y sangre. El pus supuraba cuando el tiritar le hacía chocar contra los barrotes.

Arrugaba la nariz al sentir el olor a orín proveniente de sus harapientos pantalones, en combinación con la bilis que adornaba su pecho entero. Cierto momento en que la tenue luz de la luna vislumbró entremedio de los barrotes, Theon llevó los dedos a su mojada entrepierna, presionó hasta que las yemas se humedecieron y con rapidez acarició sus labios. Lamió y luego vomitó.

Gimió al escuchar el tintineo de las llaves y el agudo sonido del contacto de estas con el picaporte. Tanto como pudo, aprisionó las rodillas entre sus brazos y escondió el rostro en el hueco que obtuvo en consecuencia.

—No, no. Por favor, no. —Murmuró con la poca voz que le quedaba. —No.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio el descender de las largas y oscuras botas, las tablillas de la escalera crujían. Ramsay Bolton tenía el pelo recogido y una camisa blanca con los cordones desatados, estirándose en el grueso pecho. No portaba un látigo, esta vez alrededor de una de las muñecas se establecía un viejo collar.

—Buenos días, Lord Theon. —El capitán se lamió los labios al verlo. —Imagino que me ha extrañado tanto como yo a usted, ¿verdad?

En respuesta se estremeció y sus dientes chirriaron. La palma diestra de Ramsay se apoyó sobre los barrotes superiores, con lentitud los dedos se deslizaron, alcanzando sus enmarañados cabellos. Las hebras erizadas fueron sutilmente acariciadas, los escalofríos rodearon su cuerpo al inició del contacto.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Ramsay ladeó la cabeza. Sus dedos bajaron hasta su oreja, sin tener la suficiente prolongación para tocar el lóbulo; Theon agradeció eso. —Un regalo.

 _Un regalo,_ si pudiera, Theon hubiese llorado del miedo. Tiró su espalda hacia atrás, acurrucándose en sí mismo, prefería que los fríos barrotes destrocen su espalda a que esta estuviera otra vez al poder del bastardo.

—Ahora, toma las llaves.

Ramsay arrojó las llaves al suelo, al lado de la jaula. Theon las miró con deseo, solo con eso. No era tan tonto como para caer en tal trampa, una vez lo había hecho y fue suficiente para aprender el juego.

—Rápido, Lord Theon. No estaré esperando todo el día. —Ramsay le dio pequeños toques a la jaula con la punta de la bota. —Obedece.

Las comisuras en la boca del capitán sea alargaron al momento en que Theon movió sus dedos por el piso. Sin acercarse mucho, sus dedos se extendieron, las yemas rozaron la punta de una de las heladas llaves.

—No creo que pueda tomarla así, Príncipe.

La bota de Ramsay cubrió el juego de llaves, corriéndolo más lejos de él. Tragó saliva e inclinó su cuerpo, su flaco brazo pasó con esfuerzo por medio de dos barrotes. Ramsay se movió y Theon se paralizó asustadizo; no había peor cosa que estar tan cerca y tan indefenso.

—Vamos, salga.

El capitán se sentó en un cajón, cruzando las piernas. Theon agarró las llaves, deteniendo su respiración al percibirlas en su palma. Intentó varias veces abrir la puerta, el gran número de llaves y sus temblantes dedos no le ayudaron de mucho.

—Acércate.

Se arrastró hasta el capitán. Sus pesadas rodillas no se levantaban y la piel se raspaba con la tierra. La humedad se trasladaba a destiempo, causando molestia en la desesperada separación de sus piernas.

Ramsay le tomó una mejilla. Theon lanzó un sonoro gritito al correr el rostro, sin lograr escaparse de la palma contraria.

—Mírame, dulzura. —Ramsay le dijo con un tono suave, una acaramelado tono de amante.

Como siempre, los clarísimos ojos del capitán resplandecían mucho más que las estrellas, el frio en estos se calaba por su espina dorsal. La mano con sus cálidos toques se halló entre su cuello.

Los dedos presionaron sobre la nuez, a medida que el viejo collar olisqueó su piel. La hebilla se abrochó desde su nuca, tuvo picazón al apenas tenerlo rozándolo. El cuero endurecido y agrietado perforaba su cuello, con el movimiento de la nuez se originaban ligeras marcas.

—No. —El movimiento en su cabeza y cuello era limitado. —Por favor, quítamelo.

Dio un mínimo salto hacia atrás, tirando sus dedos a la hebilla, buscando la forma de quitarse el collar. Con la patética fuerza que portaba si quiera podía levantar un centímetro el herrumbrado metal.

— ¿Por qué quería hacer tal cosa? Se acopla muy bien a ti.

El collar era áspero ante sus dedos. Estos se introdujeron entre la diminuta separación de su cuello y el collar, tironeando. Lo único que consiguió fue deteriorar su respiración, enrojecer sus mejillas y escupir escasa saliva.

—Además, los perros deben tener collar.

—No soy un perro.

—Oh, mi dulce criatura, eres tan tonta. —Ramsay le tomó la mandíbula, inmovilizándole y levantándole el rostro. —Eres mío, y serás todo lo que yo quiera. ¿Entiendes eso?

—No soy tuyo. No soy tu perro. —Dijo frustrado. —Por favor, quítalo.

— ¿Seguirá con eso, Lord Theon?

—Por favor, por favor… quítamelo. —Lloriqueó.

—Está bien. —Ramsay suspiró. —Juguemos a un juego, si ganas te lo quitare.

— ¿Un juego? —Sus ojos se abrieron con grandeza.

—Sí, voy a cortarte la piel de un dedo y tú ganas si no gritas mientras lo hago. Pero si pierdes, tomare tu dedo.

— ¿U-un dedo? —Preguntó atónito, espantado y exasperado.

Sin que lo notara, Ramsay ya se había apoderado de su codo. Desde la muñeca lo tironeó hacia él, al tiempo en que rebuscaba en el bolsillo. La hoja del cuchillo se iluminó en los dedos del capitán.

—No, por favor, no. —Si tuviera algo de fuerza tal vez pelearía.

—El juego no puede ser abandonado, Príncipe. —La afilada punta examinó su mano, deteniéndose en cada uno de los dedos. —Me gusta el meñique. ¿Qué crees? —Theon bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. —Entonces será ese.

Suplicó una vez más, luego guardó silencio, cuando el cuchillo besó su dedo. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que soportar, tenía que ganar. Él no era un maldito perro, él era Theon Greyjoy, Príncipe de Pyke, conocido a lo largo de los siete mares por sus saqueos con Robb Stark.

La primera gota de sangre lamió la punta del acero, esta prosiguió por la derecha. A medida que descendía, la salida de sangre aumentó. Sus dientes partieron su labio inferior, no quería simplemente gritar, él también quería llorar.

De a poco la piel se despegaba, entre los cortes, se caía por sí sola, colgando entre la carne. Dolía, dolía mucho más que la cohesión del cuero sobre su espalda, mucho más doloroso que ver a Robb besando a una mujer, mucho más doloroso que saber que nadie vendría por él.

La sangre emanante de su labio ensució sus dientes y el agudo chillido su paladar. Lo retuvo hasta que no pudo más, el grito profundizó el corte en su dedo y el amargo regusto en su boca.

—Gané. —Ramsay dijo con su triunfante sonrisa.

 


	5. Dios Abandonado

**Dios abandonado**

 

Sus dedos rozaron el mar. La sal hizo arder el muñón en el meñique de su mano derecha, el color rojizo que tomó se fue disolviendo con el agua. Largo tiempo trascurrió desde aquello, incalculable en su mente, y aun sentía el cuchillo deslizarse a lo largo de su piel, y como esta se caía, tironeando. En sus ojos solo hubo rojo cuando por fin el acero cortó el hueso.

Las cadenas se unían por sus tobillos y subiendo, también se conectaba en sus muñecas, permitiéndole un torpe andar y encorvándole la espalda, desnuda y marcada. Theon se estremeció al volver al centro de la cubierta.

— ¡Más alto! ¡Más alto!—Un hombre exclamó palmeándose las manos.

Damon Bailaparamí apretó el gatillo, el balín golpeó la madera regresando al aire, Theon levantó sus pies con rapidez, cayendo una vez más. Los huesos de su trasero se torcían en cada uno de los impactos.

Los hombres rieron al verlo intentar ponerse en pie. Apenas podía apoyar su mano diestra, el irritante dolor se extendía hasta el hombro.  Debía apurarse, los balines no esperarían por él. Las cadenas tintinearon cuando estuvo en pie.

—Salte, Príncipe. —El hombre rubio apuntó a sus pies.

El balín chocó en el primer dedo de su pie derecho, cortando la piel y haciéndola arder. Theon apretó los dientes a medida que flexionaba las rodillas, separándose en una mínima distancia del suelo.

En la caída, la madera golpeó su cabeza, dejándolo aturdido por un momento. Juntó las rodillas en su pecho, llevando las manos hasta su dedo y deponiendo un agudo gritito en medio de sus dientes al rasparlo con las yemas.

—Levántese, rápido.

Las palabras danzaban entrecortadas en sus oídos, el zumbido las interceptaba.

—Ya no tiene fuerzas para pararse. —Un hombre escupió. —Golpéalo hasta que se levante.

Arqueó la espalda al percibir la patada, la supuración mojó los costados en su espina dorsal. Con el segundo puntapié la saliva se escurrió por sus labios, sus ojos se abrieron con grandeza y sus manos rodearon los costados de su cuerpo, intentando lograr cubrir su espalda con la poca prolongación que le daban las cadenas.

—P-por favor… misericordia… por favor.

El capitán del Sangre esa mañana le permitió salir a la cubierta. Theon había visto el sol como nunca antes, tan brillante y quemante. Pudo librarse de él, escondiéndose al oírlo, sin embargo no fue tan fácil con sus hombres; en la cubierta no existían tantos escondites.

— ¿Se está divirtiendo, Príncipe?

Los susurros, risas y golpes se acabaron con el acercar de Ramsay Bolton. Gimió al contemplar la sonrisa, cada día más gruesa y agusanada. Theon se arrastró, encorvándose entre las piernas del capitán, fantaseando con una inocente salvación, una que jamás encontraría entre ellas.

—Por favor. —Gimoteó ladeando la cabeza entre una de las piernas.

Sus largas y sucias uñas se aferraron a las ropas, su rostro se hundió en estas; olían a vino, sudor y días navegados, era un olor desagradable, mucho más desagradables que el propio.

—Se ha encariñado contigo. —Damon Bailaparamí bromeó.

—Y que puedo decir, soy un buen amo. —Ramsay apoyó la mano en sus cabellos. —También hay que reconocer que él es una obediente mascota.

Los dedos del bastardo se enredaron entre sus endurecidos mechones, la sal y la suciedad caía en los deslices. Sus labios se curvaron, dejando una corta y desgarbada mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa; el simple hecho de estirar sus comisuras fue molesto, hacia tanto que no sonreía y cualquier tipo de desagradable alago resultaba satisfactorio.

—Pero su hedor no es nada grato. —Desollador acotó, rapándose el resto de comida en un diente.

—Oh, sí. —Ramsay jaló sus cabellos, poniéndole a la vista su rostro y forzándole un chillido. —Tiene muy mal olor, Lord Theon.

—L-lo siento… lo siento. —Dijo con su trémula voz. —Por favor, perdóneme. Por favor.

— ¿Qué tal un baño? —Ramsay preguntó con cierta malicia.

Se había acostumbrado a su propio y repulsivo olor a orín, sangre y desechos; siquiera recordaba lo que sentía al tener la cálida agua cayendo en su desnudo cuerpo, o lo que era sentirse nuevo y limpio.

—Sí, un baño. Por favor, un baño.

—Ya oyeron, démosle a la dulce criatura su preciado baño.

Resistió tanto como pudo, de todas formas no fue por mucho. Desollador se acercó a él con una larga cadena entre las manos. Oprimió la pierna de Ramsay al notarlo, rogando por algo de fuerza, lo suficiente para no soltarse… rogar no basto.

Desde atrás la cadena se enganchó en su collar. Cerró sus ojos, restregando su nariz por la áspera tela; los abrió luego de ser obligado a ponerse en pie y encontrándose en la plancha. Las olas se agitaban feroces, se aterró al verlas con semejante vida, la misma que le faltaba.

—Por favor. —Tuvo que haberlo notado, fue víctima de muchas trampas y los signos de amabilidad no eran más que simples y ruines trampas.

Los balines de Damon Bailaparamí se arremetieron en la plancha, alcanzándolo. Se desplomó al momento en que uno de estos perforó su talón diestro. La cadena detuvo bruscamente su adentramiento en el mar.

La cadena tironeó de su collar, lanzándole la lengua hacia afuera, irritándole los ojos y causándole un insoportable dolor. Las burbujas chocaban la punta de su nariz al salir de la misma. Sus dedos se colocaron alrededor del collar, clavándose en este y ayudando en el pegoteo sobre su cuello.

Su deseo de ser uno con el mar fue suprimido cuando sus párpados comenzaron a cansarse. Mojo la plancha con el agua en su boca y aun tosiendo parte de esta regresó a la cubierta, siendo tironeado por la cadena.

— ¿Fue un buen baño? —Ramsay preguntó, relamiéndose los labios.

La sal se hincaba en la costra de sus heridas, su cuello enrojecía y la inflamación descendía a paso lento. Su boca se movió inconstante, llevando el puro aire entre su paladar; ninguna palabra se liberó y movió su cabeza, asintiendo.

—Llevadlo a mi camarote. Me encargare de cuidar de él.

Desollador lo condujo entremedio de los hombres, sus húmedos pies lo hacían resbalar cada tanto. El calor de la habitación irradiaba aun fuera de ella, pero Theon no quería estar siquiera cerca; no se podía confiar en la escaza calidez en ese barco.

Observó de reojo la cercanía de Ramsay, mordiéndose los labios y rogando en susurros.

En el mar, él le había pedido a al dios ahogado que lo dejara morir. Y ahora sabía que su dios no se molestó en oírlo.

 


	6. Cachorro

**Cachorro**

 

Cientas de velas adornaban el camarote, el calor que irradiaban le detenía los espasmos y el crujiente sonido del fuego era tan atractivo como el potente aroma del vino debajo de su nariz. Una tranquila sensación se prestó entre sus huesos, aliviando la tensión que se originaba por la no deseada situación en la que se encontraba.

La copa se meneó muy cerca de sus labios, en una maliciosa y seductora danza. Relamió sus labios, ansiaba un beso de aquel armonioso líquido rojizo. Sus ojos sedientos siguieron el vino que se agitaba al igual que una ola, salvaje, queriendo desbordarse.

Colocó con cuidado cada mano en las respectivas rodillas, el cuero de los pantalones era áspero pero aun así cómodo. Los dedos del Capitán del Sangre merodearon por sus cabellos, húmedos, algunas pequeñas gotas aun caían por las puntas de las hebras.

Un mechón fue corrido por detrás de su oreja a medida que la mano bajaba hasta su mejilla. Ladeó la cabeza, acoplándose a la calidez ajena, no la quería sin embargo la necesitaba. La piel de Ramsay laceraba lo mismo que lo confortaba.

El pulgar toqueteó su labio inferior, despacio y meticuloso. Levantó tímidamente los ojos, los contrarios lo esperaban.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—S-sí.

— ¿Sí que?

—Sí, mi Lord. —Respondió sin pensar, siendo conducido por el hambre.

La copa fue dejada en la mesita junto a la silla de roble, la persiguió con la mirada, el rugido en su estómago y la sequedad en su garganta. Ramsay tomó uno de los huesos que yacían en el plato, esa noche lo había observado cenar; anheló y salivó  por cada trozo de pollo que el capitán se llevó a la boca, mientras tiritaba al lado derecho der hombre.

—Atrápalo.

Ramsay Bolton lanzó un flaco hueso; apenas lo vio caer al suelo, Theon se arrastró hacia él. Colocado en cuatro patas y luchando por mantener un ritmo inestable entre las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas y tobillos, logró alcanzarlo.

Había agarrado el hueso con los dientes, luego asomó los dedos a su boca. Chupó tanto como pudo, el gusto a pollo todavía se sentía con intensidad. Cuando intentaba morderlo lo único que conseguía era lastimar sus astillados dientes.

—Acércate, dulce criatura.

Hubiese chupado hasta dejar el hueso seco y débil, dándose una oportunidad de poder partirlo entre sus dientes. Mas obedeció con rapidez la orden, aunque sin soltar su cena. Era tan delicioso, en Invernalia comió una incalculable cantidad de pollo, seguramente uno más apetitoso que el otro. En estas alturas poco recordaba de aquellos viejos sabores, por lo que este era el hueso más sabroso que había probado en su vida.

Estuvo enfrente de la separación de las piernas del capitán, absorbiendo la saliva que se mezclaba con el pollo durante la marcha. Tuvo que deshacerse de él con el pedido de Ramsay, no se había dado por vencido, podría pasar días enteros intentando partirlo. Un gruñido liberó su vientre, a forma de queja, que solo provocó una corta carcajada en el contrario.

— ¿Cómo estuvo?

—D-delicioso. —Dijo relamiéndose los labios más de una vez.

— ¿Y cómo se dice? —Los dedos de Ramsay se apoyaron en sus comisuras, limpiándolas.

—Gracias, mi Lord.

—Buen perro.

Con el flaco hueso en las manos, Ramsay le repasó los largos y enmarañados cabellos, depositándole un suave beso en la frente. Theon se estremeció y lanzó un pequeño gritito al sentir el contacto. Esa retorcida amabilidad le calaba en los huesos el miedo, quería huir de esa muestra de afecto.

—Tienes frio ¿no es así?

Theon asintió, su mirada se mantenía en el rojizo muñón de su meñique, tan rojo, tanto dolor. «Pero no volverá a pasar, él no me lastimara.» Aprendía con velocidad a ser un buen perro, uno obediente, uno al que no haya que castigar.

—Ve a la cama.

— ¿La cama?

—Sí, la cama. —Ramsay dijo con suavidad. —Voy a cuidar de ti. Porque no queremos que nuestra dulce criatura sufra de hipotermia y muera ¿no?

Las cadenas anclaron su subir, su deslizar sobre el colchón fue igual al de un gusano arrastrándose por la tierra. Las sábanas eran finas y delgadas, allí su dedo no le causaba comezón. Todavía alcanzaba a recordar la agradable sensación de dormir en una cama, alejado del frio del exterior y lo duro del suelo.

Sus dedos, apenas despegándose de sus muslos, palparon las sábanas que se hallaban entre los colores rosado y blanco. Miró sus dedos, haciendo hincapié en los nueve sanos, la remembranza del malestar sacudía lo que quedaba del herido. Estos quizás en cierto tiempo fueron suaves, pero ahora únicamente estaban manchados por tierra, y tal vez por muchas más cosas.

Ramsay se puso en pie y Theon se paralizó. El capitán agarró una de las velas, una que llevaba la mitad consumida y su llama se alzaba por encima de las demás. Sus ojos divagaron por el suelo sintiendo la cercanía contraria.

—Mírame. —Ramsay ordenó condescendiente, sentándose muy cerca.

Remontó la vista, sin dejar sus pupilas concentradas en los claros ojos. Se fijó en la vela que se le aproximaba, en sus cabellos y la cara izquierda del cuello fue percibiendo el calor y el olor de la cera. La flama anaranjada se reflejó en la parte blanca de sus ojos.

Se alejó cuando la punta de algunos de sus mechones se achicharró en el final del fuego. El pelo, tierra, sal y suciedad quemada no fue del mayor agrado para su nariz. Tiró su espalda hacia atrás y al instante la misma fue jalada a su antiguo lugar por las cadenas.

—No te alejes. Cuanto más cerca estés, más rápido te secarás.

La vela siguió en su perímetro, descendiendo. El sofocante calor rozó su hombro y disminuyó la brecha al alcanzar el brazo y el inicio del codo. Solo observaba, Ramsay sostenía con firmeza las cadenas, inmovilizándolo y dejándolo a su merced.

Su piel ardió, la llama no tenía un contacto directo pero el calor lo quemaba con lentitud. Una vez, la ocasión en que encendió su primer cigarro, él se había quemado la yema de los dedos con el fosforo. Lo atormentó al principio, en cambio, esta vez el ardor se acrecentaba en los nuevos segundos.

—Por favor… no he hecho nada malo. —Sus ojos se humedecían con la propagación de la creación de las lágrimas. —M-me ha dicho que si no le doy razones… no me lastimaría. —Así fue, durante la cena el capitán le dijo que los castigos solo se daban con motivos, a él no le gustaba hacerlo pero era necesario que los perros aprendieran. —Por favor.

—Sí, no has hecho nada malo, mi dulce criatura. —Ramsay siseó. —No tienes por qué temer. No tengo intención de lastimarte.

Ramsay sopló la llama, sin dar atisbe de esfuerzo. La ligera brisa que se escapaba de los gruesos labios conseguía que el fuego chocara con su piel, haciéndolo chillar al propósito. Por fin, al apagarla, arrojó la vela al suelo. Esta giró hasta detenerse en las patas de la mesa donde lo esperaban los huesos de pollo.

—Voy a recompensarte por ser tan bueno.

El capitán extendió la mano hacia la mesita, recogiendo la copa desde el tallo; sus dedos se hallaron en este a continuación.

—Es para ti. —Ramsay indicó colocando la copa debajo de su mentón. El dulce olor a la uva fermentada obstruía sus fosas nasales y generaba que se le hiciera agua la boca. —Bebe.

Theon miró con desconfianza la circunferencia en la boca de la copa. El cáliz le dio un pequeño golpecito a su mandíbula antes de que la tomara. El vino tinto mojó con suavidad su paladar, marcando un gusto entre dulce y acido en el recorrido a su garganta.

Se llenó la boca con un pequeño trago, deteniéndose al sentir sus labios ásperos y fruncidos. Al volver a beber, se introdujo más líquido y tosió en consecuencia. Limpió despacio su boca al tiempo en que Ramsay le arrebató sigiloso la copa.

—Se lo agradezco, mi Lord. —Dijo por obligación, era un juego simple.

—No hay porque, mi dulce criatura. —Una parte del vino reposó a la boca del capitán. —Tengo algo especial para ti.

La lengua contorneo los gruesos labios contrarios con un exceso de vino en la punta, tiñéndolos de un tenue rojo. Sintió la incomodidad clavándose en su piel cuando Ramsay acortó la distancia entre ambos, ya era corta y ahora casi no existía.

—Especial. —Repitió por lo bajo. La palabra no lo emocionaba.

Sus ojos de misma forma persiguieron las manos del capitán, cuales se acomodaron entre su cuello. Los labios de este también merodearon por parte de su cuello y mandíbula, centrándose en su boca.

La boca se acercó tan furtiva y ruda a la suya que sus labios pudieron haberse quebrado sin problema alguno. En sí, una diminuta grieta se abrió en el inferior, lanzando una gota de sangre que fue llevada a su lengua con la introducción de la contraria.

Su respiración se detuvo, ahogándose en el adentrar de la lengua del capitán. Esta pasaba por sus dientes, sacando a relucir el gusto a hueso de pollo y vino en su paladar. Los agusanados labios le presionaban los suyos con desmedida potencia, causándole dolor en cada movimiento.

Él había recibido besos, no podía contarlos simplemente con los dedos, y mucho menos ahora que tenía faltantes, pero ninguno de ellos había sido tan desagradable. Ni con los besos que obtuvo de la hija del capitán de la Myraham sintió tan poco placer.

Amargo, además supo amargo; aunque no tanto como enterarse que el corazón de Robb Stark era para Jeyne Westerling. Pensó que si hubiese sido un beso de Robb lo disfrutaría, siempre disfrutaba de Robb.

—Concéntrate en mí. —Ramsay chasqueó la lengua.

De un momento a otro se encontró con la espalda contra la cobija superior, acorralado entre los brazos de Ramsay y enfrentado al mismo, el cuerpo de este lo aprisionaba e inmovilizaba. Le junto las muñecas en una de las manos, elevándole las suyas a la altura de la cabeza. Con la otra, le tomó parte del cuello, mentón y una de las mejillas, posicionándole el rostro.

Ramsay olisqueó su oreja, chocando el lóbulo con la punta de la nariz. Un escalofrío se incrustó en cada segmento de su espina dorsal con el andar de la mano contraria por uno de los costados de su vientre. Los dedos callosos, por tanto tiempo frente al timón, pellizcaron algunas de las largas heridas, llevándose consigo las supuraciones.

Las yemas ondularon sobre su áspero y harapiento pantalón, desatando los hilos que lo suspendían. Su boca se abrió con grandeza y su cuello se estiró, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo en que la palma del capitán presionó sobre su polla.

—Los dioses te han bendecido. —Ramsay dijo entre una disimulada y divertida risilla.

Theon arqueó su espalda, involuntario, su cintura tembló debajo del capitán, quien deslizó los dedos entorno a su miembro. Era un agarre bruto y seco. No había señal alguna de placer, únicamente dolor, tan innecesario dolor.

— ¡No, no! Por favor, no. —Lloriqueó.

Se retorció, de un lado a otro, su respiración se sentía demasiado pesada. Las cadenas tintinearon y centraron sus piernas en los desvíos. En otros tiempos hubiese logrado huir, no obstante, ahora solo era un profundo y doloroso anhelo, que con lentitud se borraba de su mente.

—Quieto.

Fue detenido por el puño que alcanzó parte de su mejilla derecha y el inicio de sus labios; los nudillos se marcaron vistosos en su mejilla. Su labio inferior se cortó cerca de la comisura, haciendo que al abrir su boca el corte se ensanchara.

—Quiero darte tu recompensa, perrito. —Los dedos del capitán acariciaron delicados donde primariamente golpearon firmes. —Se bueno y déjame recompensarte. —La sonrisa de este brilló con cierta ironía.

«Recompensa.» Sin duda estaba siendo recibida por un equivocado destinatario. El lado izquierdo de rostro cayó en la almohada, sus ojos se centraron en la copa y el plato encima de la mesita. Cedió la piel de su cuello a las fauces ajenas.

El largo cabello oscuro caía desde los hombros y chocaba en una de sus mejillas, molestando. Escuchó atento el deplorable jadear de Ramsay cuando este le quito los pantalones, le separó las piernas, le subió los pies a sus hombros, y le atrajo la cadera hacia sí.

Un dedo se dio lugar en su entrada, sintió el detener de su corazón ante la inminente dolencia. Este logró un medio giro, previo a la ida. Junto a un segundo rozó la perceptiva piel y se introdujo, esta vez mojado en saliva.

—Detente… por favor… no. —Estaba llorando, el llanto quemaba sus retinas.

Cerró sus ojos, oprimiendo con dureza los párpados. «Robb. Robb. Oh Robb. » Pensar en Robb, él no podía pensar en Robb. En cada oportunidad que intentaba asimilar el rostro de Robb, sus recuerdos eran distorsionados por la larga y maliciosa sonrisa del Capitán del Sangre.

Una llameante sensación palpitó en su entrada al ser vaciado. No por mucho. El grito que largó al ser penetrado se chocó contra la pared que formó el apretón de sus dientes. Su piel se desgarraba a medida que la intromisión se consumía.

Los brazos del capitán abrazaron su cintura, pasando por sus omóplatos y posicionando las manos en sus hombros, jalándolo hacia abajo. Su propia y fría sangre corrió por sus nalgas y desembocó en las sábanas con las nuevas embestidas.

—Por favor… duele. —Musitó muy despacio.

Ramsay se inclinó hacia adelante y el nuevo ángulo causó que la polla de este tocara su próstata. En los movimientos siguientes siguió golpeándola. Sus manos se engancharon en las sábanas, hincando las uñas en estas al ser embestido otra vez, con igual fuerza.

La boca de Ramsay descansó en su cuello, las acaloradas respiraciones de este propagaban ardor en su piel y los gemidos, casi rugidos, se enterraban en su oreja. Los dientes le habían dejado una intensa marca, estos se clavaron feroces y estuvieron a punto de cortarlo.

Agudo, gritó al tener la semilla del capitán vertiéndose en su cavidad. Se sentía desagradable en su interior. Repulsivo, una recompensa repulsiva, un hombre repulsivo, en el Sangre todo era repulsivo.

—Ahora eres completamente mío. —Ramsay celebró.

 


	7. Bueno

**Bueno**

 

Había sido en una de esas noches frías, una de esas noches en las que dormir solo en Invernalia llegaba a ser tedioso. Robb Stark se coló en su habitación y en su cama, el muchacho ya había cumplido los dieciséis años y aún seguía con las costumbres que tenía a los diez años.

A Theon no le importaba, eran unas costumbres placenteras.

Robb era cálido, su cuerpo permanecía caliente aun cuando había camino hasta allí descalzo, con el frio emanando del suelo. El de Theon estaba helado, las cientas de cobijas que lo cubrían no servían para apaciguar la brisa que se filtraba entre el marco de las ventanas.

—Buenas noches, Theon.

Levantó las cobijas, hallándose con el intruso que había hecho que sus pies se enfriaran al dejar entrar el invisible frio. Robb le regaló una dulce sonrisa al tiempo en que se acurrucaba entre su pecho. Estiró sus brazos, uno debajo del cabeza contraria y el otro por encima de los hombros del mismo. Robb ladeó su cabeza, sus rizos cosquillearon en su piel, erizándola por la emoción.

—No puedo dormir lejos de ti. —La voz era tan dulce. —No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Nada. —Sus dedos se enredaron en la pelirroja cabellera. —Siempre vas a necesitar de mí.

—Lo sé. —Robb bostezó. — ¿Y tú vas a necesitar siempre de mí?

—Sí, te necesito, ahora y siempre.

Theon se acomodó, moviéndose con exageración. Sus manos se encontraron en los omóplatos del Stark, jalándolo más hacia sí. Colocó su mandíbula por encima de la cabeza de este. Sus piernas se rozaban a cada nuevo segundo.

— ¿Le hiciste el amor? —Robb preguntó, la respiración de este chocaba contra su clavícula.

— ¿Qué?

—Esa chica del puerto, ¿le hiciste el amor?

—Por supuesto. —Theon sonrió, una divertida risilla rellenó el aire. — ¿Acaso estas celoso?

En su visita al puerto se encontró con una particular belleza. Tres años menor que el, piernas largas y esbeltas, sosteniendo el firme trasero que se meneaba con la danza de la cadera, pelo largo hasta los hombros, rojo al igual que los labios, muy rojo. Lo único que recordaba eran los carnosos labios, húmedos entre gritos. Pero no muy especial, fácil de olvidar.

—Sí. —Robb alzó el rostro. —Estoy celoso, dejaste que esa noche ella durmiera en tu cama.

Robb se volteó, posicionando el pecho sobre las sábanas. Los dedos del Stark recorrieron su cuello, deslizándose hasta sus mejillas. Las yemas contornearon la silueta de sus labios y la sombra que creaba el inferior sobre su barbilla.

—Pensé en ti todas las noches en las que me dejaste fuera de tu habitación.

Un ligero beso fue depositado en la punta de su nariz. Los labios de Robb se percibieron suaves y húmedos en su piel. Sus mejillas se fueron rellenando de un matiz rojizo de un momento a otro, estaba sorprendido.

Tampoco se quedó sin su oportunidad.

Se aferró a los hombros de Robb, acostándolo y presionándolo desde encima. Relamió sus labios, pudo escuchar una risita salir de la boca contraria al tiempo en que el mismo se estremecía entre sus manos.

—Puedo darte lo mismo que le di a ella.

Theon le tomó la mandíbula, enderezándole la cabeza. Los azules ojos de Robb brillaban de deseo. Los párpados de este se fueron juntando a medida que su rostro se acercaba, demasiado cerca.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo quieres? —Susurró, le gustaba aprovechar de esas situaciones para ser parte del control.

—Theon…—Robb jadeó.

—Dígame, Capitán. —Dijo fanfarrón.

Levantó las cejas, expectante. Las respiraciones de ambos se conectaban en el aire al tener tal cercanía entre sus narices. Sus labios se separaron, próximos a pegarse con los contrarios.

—Dame más de lo que le diste a ella. —Tal vez fue una queja, Theon la escuchó como una súplica. Los brazos de Robb rodearon su espalda, apoyando las manos en torno a su nuca.

—Lo haré complacido.

Robb se retorció cuando sus labios estuvieron juntos. Con delicadeza le tomó el inferior, colocando un beso en este, separándose y volviendo otra vez sobre su boca. Con timidez el Stark fue abriendo la boca, cediéndole el paso a su lengua.

Él había dado tanto, y tan poco se le había remunerado.

Desde el ojo de buey observaba las estrellas acoplándose en el oscuro cielo, estiró su mano y siquiera estuvo cerca de rozarlas, estaban demasiado lejos ahora. Tenía el mismo frio que tuvo esa noche en Invernalia, por primera vez hacia días su espalda ya no se sentía dura, pero las mantas de piel de lobo le causaban comezón y debía destaparse para no terminar arrancándose la piel o partiéndose las uñas, ese era el trabajo de Ramsay Bolton.

Aquella noche la cama había sido pequeña para los dos, aunque sus cuerpos no se juntaron precisamente por eso. En esos momentos la cama era mucho más extensa, con tranquilidad podría dormir cómodo. Sin embargo, los gruesos brazos contrarios lo sujetaban y atraían hacia el desnudo y ancho pecho.

La respiración del Capitán del Sangre alcanzaba sus pestañas, haciéndole bajar los párpados. Uno de sus desgarbados dedos se apoyó sobre el labio inferior, el vapor también se escapaba por el hueco que se formaba junto al superior.

Seco, el andar de su dedo fue seco como el propio labio. Ramsay siempre se lo lamia, una y otra vez, salvo en los sueños y Theon conseguía sentirlo tal cual era. Se detuvo entre las ralladuras hechas por la sequedad. Un nimio ronquido aumento la separación de los labios y lo hizo temblar.

Era tan diferente a Robb, desde la aplastada nariz hasta los gruesos muslos. «Si, te necesito, te necesito ahora.» Ese había sido el primer beso que tomó de Robb y el primero del mismo, Theon se burló con una larga curva en su boca al enterarse y lo besó otra vez, dos veces más, tres si mal no recordaba. Robb siguió siendo tan incapaz como en el primero, tuvo que enseñarle muchas veces, algunas tardes escondidos en el establo, en la madrugada cada uno escabulléndose en el lecho del otro y otras noches en el callejón junto al bar cerca del puerto.

En cierta ocasión, el Joven Lobo mostró sus dientes. Con suavidad, en la última etapa de uno de sus numerosos encuentros, le sostuvo su labio inferior entre los dientes. Apenas lo rozaba, era agradable, y se lo tironeó unos cortos segundos. En la oscuridad del camarote, al instante en el cual las velas se consumieron una a una, Ramsay asimismo le mordisqueó el labio. No hubo alguna sutileza de por medio, los dientes estaban tan afilados como los cuchillos.

Aburrido, estaba aburrido. No alcanzaba el don del sueño, tan solo respirar le causaba dolor en sus huesos, teniéndolo en desvelo. Tampoco es que quisiera dormir, así el tiempo pasaría rápidamente y el tortuoso día llegaría, acompañado de un nuevo pesar. O quizás, con mucha suerte, no volviera a abrir los ojos.

Él no tenía suerte. La suerte fue uno de los que lo abandonó el día en que piso la cubierta del Sangre.

Los negros mechones se interponían en la mejilla del capitán y su dulce criatura se los pasó por detrás de la oreja. Por detrás del desagradable rostro traslucía la mesita, la mayoría de moscas volaban encima de los huesos del pollo y un par se asomaban entre la copa. Si iba a ellos, nadie lo detendría, podría roer los huesos hasta que dejara de sentir sus dientes y sus encías sangraran.

Apartarse de los brazos de Ramsay y arrastrarse hasta el borde de la cama le demoró infinitos minutos. Con esfuerzo se levantó y no fue pasado el inicial movimiento que se desplomó en sus rodillas.

Gimió por lo bajo, ya considerable estrépito causa la caída. La sangre y el espeso semen que aún conservaba en su interior se escurrieron por las caras internas de sus muslos. Algo de lo mismo se concentró en lo largo de sus piernas como costra.

Separó sus piernas y rascó la suciedad. Solo consiguió lastimarse, se causó aberturas y la sangre emanó, en la próxima hora las costras se harían más gruesas y extensas. Acuclillado se largó a llorar, despacio, no quería despertar a la bestia.

Portó la postura de un perro, comenzaba a parecerse a uno. Las lágrimas continuaban constante cayendo hacia su mentón. Tenía mucho tiempo para lamentarse, de día, de noche, en la cama de Ramsay, en cualquier momento podía llorar hasta secarse. Mas este era el momento que debía aprovechar, quizás el único que tendría.

Antes de caer en el sueño, Ramsay le quitó las cadenas y aun así la marcha seguía siendo ardua. Con un largo preliminar las cadenas jugaron en los dedos, cada choque era tortuoso. Sus dientes crujieron cuando le quitaron ambas, de las muñecas y los tobillos, y unas intensas betas rosadas pasaron a apretarlo.

Sus rodillas pesaban y se alzaban con lentitud, sus muslos interrumpidos por el malestar se chocaban entre sí. Ni sus muñecas contaban con la fuerza necesaria, el capitán se encargó de magullarlas; se las apretó con tal intensidad que pensó que los flacos huesos se quebrarían.

En un firme agarré de sus nueve dedos en una de las patas de la mesa, se impulsó. Traqueteó antes de establecerse. Con desesperación se abalanzó a los huesos de pollo y el vino, una que otra mosca también se introdujo en su boca.

En un costado, en medio de los pantalones del capitán se hallaba el cuchillo, un buen amigo del mismo. Theon llevaba el recuerdo en su piel, la que desapareció por este. Ramsay había mantenido el acero por encima del fuego y luego lo apoyó sobre la herida en su dedo. Lloró y gritó el doble de lo que hizo cuando se lo arrancó.

Una pizca de valentía afloró en su pecho. Si moriría, no sería en vano. «Lo que está muerto no puede morir.» Se dijo las palabras que a su tío Aeron le encantaban pronunciar. Se agachó, sin dejar de tener dificultades en su andar y maniobrar.

Un escalofrío colmó su desgarbado cuerpo, el tacto con el acero le rememoraban el dolor de las malas experiencias. Jamás en su vida experimentó un corte, hasta ese entonces. A veces su piel se resecaba por la sal del mar y causaba nimias aberturas, una muy escasa cantidad de sangre salía en consecuencia. El acero acechándolo era algo totalmente nuevo.

Fue con miedo, cual se mezclaba con la exaltación pero que no llegaba a silenciar la bravura. Su corazón se aceleró al acercarse a su captor, su respiración se agitó en el acto de aproximar el cuchillo al cuello. Una rápida y eficaz inclinación, seria tarde para el capitán cuando lo notara.

—Ahora, me gustaría recomendarte que no hicieras malas decisiones.

Era simple, demasiado como para ser real. Y la simpleza se escurrió entre sus dedos, al igual que lo hizo la esperanza de ser Theon Greyjoy un día más, el hijo de Balon Greyjoy, príncipe y heredero de Pyke. No una simple criatura que intentaba imitar a un perro.

—Me entristeces.—Ramsay bostezó.

Theon chilló, la ronca voz lo paralizó. Tan cerca, estuvo tan cerca de triunfar. El cuchillo se le fue arrebatado y su cuerpo devuelto a la cama. Escuchó el crepitar de sus huesos al ser acarreados bruscamente. Pataleó y  peleó incompetente hasta que las piernas contrarias presionaron sobre las suyas y los dedos se clavaran en su cuello.

—Después de todo el amor que te he dado, terminas pagándome así.—Ramsay dijo con suavidad, en verdad parecía dolido.

Los dedos hicieron énfasis en su nuez, tirando esta hacia abajo y ahogando las palabras que hubiesen llegado como súplicas, y en ese momento únicamente servían para quemar su garganta.

—Sucia criatura.—El capitán gruño.—Estas corrompida.

Los pulgares levantaron su barbilla, sus ojos se centraron en el techo del camarote. Ramsay frunció el ceño, sus pequeñas pupilas se dilataban en rabia. Theon cerró sus ojos, en su mente se iba bosquejando el castigo. Había sido un perro desobediente, los perros desobedientes necesitan ser corregidos.

—Tienes que valorar lo que he hecho por ti.

El cuchillo, en la mano derecha del capitán, bailó entre sus labios. Una ligera abertura se creó en estos, absorbiendo el gusto a acero revestido con su propia sangre y algo de pollo, el delicioso pollo. Los dedos se inclinaron en un ángulo de noventa grados, la filosa punta besó la delgada fibra de su labio inferior y descendió, un hilillo rojizo lo sombreó.

—L-lo siento.

Por sus húmedos y enrojecidos ojos corrieron otra vez las lágrimas. No por el dolor que soportaba y el que vendría, el lamentaba haber confiado en esa oportunidad, desde un principio tuvo que saberlo, estaba en el Sangre y nada bueno pasaba allí.

Los dedos se apartaron y el cuchillo ralló su cuello, despacio apuntando a cada uno de los huesos que denotaban a través de la piel. Se detuvo por encima de la nuez, al tragar saliva hacia que la punta profundizara sobre esta.

—Dime, ¿qué parte de mi cuello pensabas cortar?

Él pensaba en algo rápido, que ensuciara y dejara marcas, y que sin duda fuera severo. Luego dormiría tranquilo, interesado en lo que el mañana le traería, sería mejor de lo que venía trayendo hasta el momento.

Y ahora no tenía sueño, tampoco se sentía atraído por el mañana.

—Por favor… mi Lord.—Rogó sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Te he hecho una pregunta y “por favor” no es la respuesta que quiero.—Se lo dijo con suavidad, en discordancia con el cuchillo que abrió un diminuto agujero en su cuello.—Te preguntare una vez más, escucha y responde debidamente. ¿Qué parte de tu lindo cuello debería cortar?

Un estremecimiento le provocó un inminente retorcer. Un punzante gemido fue expulsado en el desplazar del frio acero, cual adoptó una postura horizontal.

—Por favor, mi Lord. Por favor.—Repitió con la energía que aún conservaba en sus pulmones.

—No, no, no.—Movió la cabeza, negando.—Te lo dije, “por favor” no es la maldita respuesta.—Ramsay suspiró.—Oh, tonto criatura, ¿qué hare contigo?

Antes de que pudiera volver a suplicar, los dedos del capitán oprimieron su cuello impidiendo las palabras y el cuchillo bajó a su pecho, calvándose en el lado derecho de este. Volcó  un agonizante grito, y seguido a él, anduvieron unos cuantos más entre sus dientes.

—Mira lo que me haces hacer. Eres una criatura codiciosa, ni siquiera ha pasado una hora desde que te atendí y ya quieres más de mi amor.

El cuchillo se movió en diagonal, con furia. El corte se entablaba por debajo de su clavícula y finalizaba en el borde de su tetilla. El acero pasó unas tres veces más sobre la misma, aumentando el arremetimiento en cada ocasión. El nivel de sangre también se multiplicaba, tal a sus gritos y llantos.

—No… misericordia… por favor.—Las náuseas revolvieron su estómago.—Perdóneme, mi Lord.

—Ojala pudiera, pero te has portado muy mal.—Ramsay ronroneó.—Y sabes que es lo que le sucede a los perros que intentan morder la mano de su dueño ¿no es así?

Otro corte, superpuesto al anterior, una misma diagonal con el sentido distorsionado. En medio de la sangre podía notarse la equis que se formó con los cortes. Su torso quemaba como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno, la carne expuesta palpitaba y las aberturas picaban.

—Mi dulce criatura.—Ramsay pronunció melancólico.—Nunca volverás a hacer algo así ¿verdad? ¿No tendré que volver a castigarte?

—No… no… seré bueno… seré muy bueno.—La saliva se desparramaba por sus comisuras y en la boca del capitán brillaba.

Ramsay lamió el cuchillo, donde figuraban las consecuencias de su mal comportamiento. Le besó el pecho, pasando la lengua por los profundos huecos y limpiando la cálida sangre. La misma le pintó los labios. Theon jadeó y rasguñó las sabanas, tratando de mantener un ritmo estable en su respiración. Los dientes aparecieron, mordiendo la sobresaliente piel. La erección del capitán golpeaba sus muslos, esa sería una larga noche.

—Seré bueno, mi Lord.—Dijo con una mueca en su boca, algo parecido a una sonrisa.

 


	8. Complacido

**Complacido**

 

Theon se cubrió el rostro al momento en que el Capitán del Sangre le hizo caer con una bofetada. Este lo maldijo entre rugidos, y más se encorvó, el no quiso despertar la furia de su señor.

—No, lo haré bien… por favor… puedo hacerlo mejor.

La correa tironeaba de su collar, esta se extendía hasta el final de la cama. Su espacio para deambular por el camarote se había reducido como parte del castigo. Se acostumbró al collar, a tal punto que de vez en cuando se olvidaba de que lo llevaba pegado a la piel. No obstante, ahora que la correa jalaba de este, el agarre se hacía más profundo y le recordaba el dolor.

—Abre la boca.

Se estremeció, el suelo nunca estuvo tan frio como en ese momento. Sus flacas piernas se movieron, recortando la distancia entre ambos, que de por sí ya era pequeña. Sus dedos se deslizaron como arañas sobre las rodillas y desesperados tomaron la desnuda, erecta y húmeda polla.

—No, no, criatura hambrienta.

El Capitán del Sangre enredó los dedos en su cabello, jalando al aprisionar una gran cantidad de mechones. Theon frunció los labios, un jadeo se escapó entre estos y sus ojos sin brillo se conectaron a los ajenos, tan cristalinos como el agua que revestía la coraza del barco.

—Te he dicho que abras la boca. ¿Acaso piensas desobedecerme?

Observó disimulado la mano derecha de su amo, los dedos jugueteaban en la pinza que sostenía. Sus venas se helaban de tan solo verla. Él no quería obedecer, pero tampoco desobedecer y ser doblemente castigado.

—No, mi Lord… nunca… obedecer, siempre obedezco.

Él podría mostrarle a Ramsay una vez más, solo había sido un pequeño error que solucionaría y mejoraría si le dejara seguir. Tampoco fue por su culpa, y aun así se responsabilizaba por cada acto. Lo estaba manejando con cuidado y las fuertes manos del capitán merodeando por su cabeza, fueron las que le hicieron perder el control.

—Entonces, abre la boca, ahora.

Un gritito de malestar surgió con el separar de sus labios. Ramsay ladeó la cabeza y una larga curva le modificó la mueca en la boca por una divertida sonrisa. El dedo índice se introdujo, tanteando entre sus dientes superiores.

— ¿Cuál debería elegir? —El capitán preguntó con un tono sereno. Su tacto era elegante y dulce, a diferencia de lo que le haría a continuación.

—Por favor… no volveré a hacerlo… se lo prometo, mi Lord. —Sollozó.

—Me prometes muchas cosas, mi dulce criatura.

Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los párpados al momento en que la pinza se arrimó. Uno de los primeros dientes del frente fue elegido. Unas diminutas y molestas lágrimas comenzaron a originarse en el final de sus ojos antes de que el castigo tuviera lugar.

—Tienes unos hermosos dientes. —Le alagó. —Voy a ser cuidadoso con ellos.

La pinza se hizo uno con su diente. Se lo arrancó a un tiempo paulatino, siendo delicado en la acción. Fue tan lento que pudo haber jurado que entre tiempo y tiempo permaneció desmayado, aunque sin ser alejado del dolor. Apretó sus dedos en los pantalones del capitán, los gritos se interponían con los ruidos del desprendimiento.

Su encía se sintió pesada y la sangre le mojó los dientes inferiores. Puso todo su ser en mantener la boca abierta mientras la pinza se movía de un costado a otro en el ejercicio de desprender. Quien sabe que otro castigo se le daría por no haber podido hacer algo tan simple como eso.

Theon escondió la cara en uno de los muslos del capitán cuando este le soltó el rostro, la sangre y las lágrimas manchaban las ropas. El mismo observó el diente atrapado en la pinza; un lascivo fulgor le floreció en los ojos, en el tiempo en que la polla acrecentaba el endurecimiento.

—No seas tímido, mi dulce criatura. Mírame.

Los dedos contrarios acariciaron sus desmarañados cabellos, algunas de las finas hebras se caían en el desorden que los dedos ocasionaban. Con la mano en su mejilla, el capitán le levantó el rostro con suavidad.

—Estas llorando. —Las yemas contornearon sus mojadas pestañas. — ¿No estas feliz por el amor que te entrego?

El dedo índice persiguió el descender de las lágrimas por su mejilla, hasta que estas se encontraban con su labio superior. El inferior fue acariciado, introduciéndose furtivo al interior de su boca.

—N-no es así… soy feliz con su amor, mi Lord. —Dijo pausado mientras el dedo hizo presión sobre su lengua.

Ramsay dio un ruido y una ligera mueca ante su respuesta, Theon no supo deducir que significaba esa expresión. El dedo se encontró en el hueco, la uña raspó los dientes contiguos. Se sacudió al tenerla pinchando su inflamada encía.

—Sonríe para mí, dulce criatura. —El capitán le ordenó a medida que sacaba el dedo, pasando a sostener su barbilla junto a los otros. —Muéstrame cuan feliz estas.

Sus labios temblaron aplicando una desproporcionada curva. Las comisuras se alargaban a destiempo y sus dientes se juntaban torpes, quisquillosos por el dolor que daba apoyarlos entre sí. Hubo un cambio en su boca, pero ese cambio no podía llamarse una sonrisa. Era un cambio desagradable que únicamente lograba gustarle a Ramsay.

— ¿Quieres complacerme, cierto? —El capitán se mojó los labios, deseoso.

—Sí, mi Lord. Quiero complacerlo. —Respondió, tragando algo de la sangre que se mezclaba con su saliva. —Por favor, permítame complacerlo.

—Ya que me lo pides con tanto entusiasmo, ¿cómo voy a negártelo?

Un escalofrió encorvó la espalda de la obediente criatura y las pupilas de su bondadoso amo se dilataron con la entrante luz del sol. Era temprano, los rayos del sol iluminaban con intensidad la habitación, y el capitán se había tomado el día libre para dedicárselo a él. Theon debía estar agradecido por ello.

Theon humedeció sus rajados labios, rogando porque en esta oportunidad no fallara y pudiera continuar con el número habitual de dientes. Abrió su boca ante la punta de la polla, Ramsay soltó un rugido al sentirlo tocándolo.

Gracias al vino que el capitán le proporcionaba todas las noches, salvo en las cuales su comportamiento era inaceptable, se esfumó el regustillo salado que el mar dejó impregnado en su boca. Si bien esta fue reemplazada por el sabor salado del hombre.

—Estaba pensando, esta es una buena época para los saqueos. —Ramsay comenzó a decir.

Los dedos del capitán se entretenían con sus cabellos, rizando estos a lo largo de los mismos. Su lengua se extendió por la erección y sus labios bajaron, entretanto sus dispuestos oídos prestaban atención. Si en realidad fuera un perro, hubiera alzado las orejas.

—He oído que eres un gran saqueador. Dicen que haces temblar a cada barcoluengo que se cruza en tu camino, que los hombres suplican piedad por tu furia. ¿Quieres saber qué más? Ellos dicen que nunca has fallado. —La hilarante risilla brotó con disimulo.

Estaba al tanto de la burla y de que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Aquella noche que falló estaba escrita en la cortadura de su pecho, siendo parte del relieve de la piel curtida. Jamás olvidaría el día que cayó.

Bajó sereno sus párpados y subió su cabeza, inclinándola al regresar al inició del tronco. Tal vez si no lo veía podía sentir algo de placer al hacerlo, o imaginar a Robb, si fuera Robb sería distinto y no tendría que estar forzándose a disfrutarlo. Sin embargo, no conseguía imaginarlo, no le haría eso.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de hacer algo divertido. —Ramsay suspiró, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El capitán empujó su cabeza hacia abajo y tironeando parte de sus mechones lo subió, siguió repitiéndolo unas cuantas veces más. Siendo manejado por este se dedicó a sorber y mover su lengua.

—Y quiero que estés a mi lado cuando me divierta, mi dulce criatura.

Sus labios aumentaron la dureza en el apretar que aplicaba en el descender y la remontada. Trabajaba muy duro para ocultar sus dientes, en determinados momentos el latir de las encías le hacían perder el control sobre estos.

El líquido pre seminal se espació por la punta de la polla. Su lengua lo percibió al instante, era repugnante. Respiró profundo, soportando el moribundo sabor y continuando con el placer de su amo, lo único que tenía que importarle.

Ramsay apretó los dientes en el último jadeo, dejando toda la fuerza en la presión que ejercía en su cabeza. A Theon lo invadieron las arcadas cuando en su boca fue esparcida la semilla del capitán. La bilis subió hasta su garganta, haciendo aún más desagradable el gusto del semen. Lo tragó y tosió, su lengua ardía.

 —Oh, mi dulce criatura. —Ramsay gimió. —Eres tan bueno.

La criatura recostó la cabeza en el muslo izquierdo de su amo. La polla de este todavía estaba erguida, pero no le dijo nada. Lo complacía, fue útil, ya no había porque temer a que otro diente desapareciera. Un escaso nivel de felicidad se agolpó en su corazón al recordarse que por ser tan bueno Ramsay lo cuidaría y le calmaría el dolor en su boca. Al igual que lo hizo cuando se trató de su dedo, el correr de la sangre fue detenido por Ramsay, con mucho más dolor, no obstante, Theon sabía que no quería lastimarlo. O la X en su pecho, el demostró que era fiel y leal, entonces el capitán lo recompensó con misericordia.

— ¿Tú quieres saquear junto a mí?

—Saquear.—Repitió por lo bajo. La palabra sonaba acida en su boca.—Si mi señor lo desea.

Su voz salió chillona al tener las manos del capitán acariciando su rostro. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, solo las caricias le resultaban confortantes. Las palmas eran cálidas, contrarrestaban la brisa fría que se colaba por el ojo de buey y le helaba la piel.

—Claro que sí, claro que sí.

—Si a usted lo complace, para mí sería un honor.

El ya no recordaba lo que era saquear, únicamente conocía lo que era fallar en el intento y ver morir a sus hombres, junto con su dignidad e historia. Falló muchas veces, era experto en eso, la carcomida piel de su espalda, la marca en su torso, el hueco en su boca y el aire en el muñón de su dedo, lo corroboraban. Él sabía fallar y eso le serviría, fallar una vez más, eso lo llevaría a su libertad.

—Por favor, permitidme que le sirva. Por favor. —Imploró, inclinando la cabeza.

 


	9. Leal

**Leal**

 

«Me dijiste que estaría allí.» Movió sus dedos con nerviosismo, estaba sudando desmedidamente. «Me mentiste. Me dejaste aquí, solo.» Él había soñado con este día, desde que su amo se lo había dicho, no había parado de pensar y planear.

Encontró numerosas formas de escapar. Una era distanciarse del capitán y cuando este estuviera distraído tirarse por la borda, no llegaría muy lejos con su debilitado cuerpo, pero al menos podría dejar que la marea lo llevara. O sucumbir allí, congelado y con los pulmones llenos de agua salada. También podría morir en combate, con un poco de dignidad, cual últimamente le faltaba.

No obstante, el Capitán del Sangre lo dejó encerrado en el camarote. «Él lo sabe. Sabe que eres una criatura desleal. Tu criatura sucia. Él sabe cada cosa que piensas.» Ramsay debió leerlo en su rostro, en el Sangre no había nada que se le escapara. «Cuando esto se termine, él te hará pagarlo.» Tragó saliva, temeroso de su propio pensamiento.

—Espera por mí. Vendré por ti, mi dulce criatura. —Ramsay le había dicho colocándole un beso en la frente, era uno casto, esos de los cuales muy escasas veces le daba.

Theon aun esperaba a que volviera. Cansado de estar tendido en la cama, se sentó en el suelo, pegando la espalda contra esta. Su cuerpo se entumecía cada vez que permanecía en una misma posición. Levantó sus rodillas, colocó los brazos encima de estas y recostó su cabeza. Rápidamente se acostumbró al olor a orina y semen que identificaban sus harapos.

Los sonidos de acero contra acero y los desgarradores gritos se detuvieron en el momento en que Ramsay Bolton regresó al camarote. Theon se agitó, su corazón latía con rapidez. Jamás se sintió tan feliz por ver la gruesa sombra del hombre, la habitación era muy grande cuando estaba solo y aburrida, el principal problema era el aburrimiento.

Ya había pasado antes. Ramsay únicamente entraba al camarote durante la noche y se iba de este apenas el sol se ponía. Era mucho tiempo en soledad y aburrimiento, su distracción no era más que rascarse las costras, adivinar por el hueco de la puerta quien era el hombre que pasaba cerca o el que hablaba, observar el techo o el mar por la ventana, y también llorar y lamentarse.

—La codicia nunca es buena, mi dulce criatura. —El capitán le dijo mientras el ladeaba la cabeza, apoyándose en el hombro. —Desearía estar siempre junto a ti, pero por más que quiera no puedo.

—Lo necesito, mi Lord. —Gimió. —Lo necesito siempre junto a mí. Cuando estoy solo pienso mucho, no quiero pensar tanto. Por favor, no me deje aquí solo, no me permita pensar.

Le resultaba cómodo sentarse encima de los muslos del hombre. Las manos del mismo se movían con suavidad sobre su piel, sus muslos se relajaban y la tensión bajaba. Las ocasiones en que Ramsay era dulce con su tacto, Theon pensaba que podría amarlo. «Él te lo dijo. No quiere hacerte daño, solo lo hace cuando le das motivos.» Y así era, su amo era bueno, muy bueno y él una criatura que aprendía despacio.

—No me importa lo que pienses, siempre y cuando se trate de mí. —Ramsay le besó el cuello. Theon se retorció y jadeó llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. —No tienes que pensar en nadie más que en mí.

Theon trató de obedecer, sin embargo era una tarea difícil.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver al hombre cruzando el umbral. El capitán llevaba una húmeda sonrisa adornándole los labios y un salpicón de sangre en la mejilla derecha. _Te necesité, te necesité tanto. No vuelvas a dejarme, no vuelvas a mentirme._ Hubiera dicho, mas aguardó en silencia la cercanía del hombre.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —Ramsay preguntó al acuclillarse enfrente de él.

—Mucho, mi Lord.

—Yo también, mi dulce criatura.

Extendió las temblorosas manos hasta el rostro del capitán. Le acarició las mejillas, limpiándole la mancha de sangre, cuya por supuesto no provenía de algún corte en esa zona. «Estas pensado demasiado. Él lo sabrá.» Acalló sus pensamientos, parte del deseó que esa sangre fuera de un profundo y doloroso corte, e hiciera que el capitán se lamentara por el malestar durante el día y la noche.

— ¿No voy a saquear junto a usted, mi Lord? —Inquirió al tiempo en que Ramsay le tomó la mano y le lamió los dedos untados con la sangre de un desconocido. Theon se estremeció y un nimio sonrojo rellenó sus mejillas y nariz al notar que Ramsay tenía un peculiar atractivo. —Usted me dijo-

—Se lo que te he dicho. —Lo interrumpió. Los claros ojos se clavaron en su clavícula, sentía cosquillas en cada lugar en que estos aterrizaban. —Y no pienses que te he mentido.

«Te lo dije. Él sabe todo lo que pasa por tu frágil mente.»

— ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Requiero de tu ayuda, tonta criatura.

El capitán soltó una risilla, cual Theon acompañó por lo bajo. Su amo agarró las llaves en la mesita y volvió. Si las cadenas no fueran tan cortas, el propio Theon las hubiese tomado. Lanzó un agudo gritito al tener su tobillo desnudo a la fría brisa, la piel era rosada allí donde el cobre recubrió.

— ¿Estás listo? —Ramsay preguntó al enganchar una cadena en el collar y tironear de esta para hacerlo ponerse en pie.

Theon asintió. «Siempre he estado listo.» Con sus débiles traqueteos siguió a Ramsay fuera del camarote. Tuvo que cubrirse el rostro al estar fuera, no recordaba que el sol ardiera tanto. Fue luego de varios parpadeos que comprendió la situación.

Los hombres del Sangre esperaban en una ronda y dentro de esta, un hombre arrodillado y encadenado. La sangre corría por todo el rostro de este, casi irreconocible. Notó que era un Hijo del Hierro al distinguir un kraken sobre la armadura.

—Mis hombres no confían en ti. —El capitán le susurró. —Les he dicho que no hay porque desconfiar. Eres leal ¿no es así?

—S-sí, mi Lord. —Un escalofrío amenazó con derrumbarlo. —Soy leal.

—Entonces haz que mi palabra valga. Demuéstrales que no hay porque desconfiar de un perro leal.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo dentro de la ronda con una ensangrentada espada entre las manos. Era pesada, no pudo levantarla a la primera. «Puedo matarlo.» Miró al hombre encorvado y después a Ramsay, con la medida y el tiempo preciso podría clavársela en medio del corazón. «Perro leal.» Un eco lo despertó del sueño. « ¿Crees que él no lo ha pensado? Es tu amo, él sabe todo sobre vos.» La dulce criatura en su interior se rio de él.

Titubeó antes de tirar sus codos hacia atrás y alzar la gruesa espada. Empezó a llorar, sus piernas temblaban y su respiración se distorsionaba. El hijo del hierro escupió muy cerca de sus descalzos pies, la saliva ensangrentada rozó el inicio de sus dedos.

—Hazlo. Hazlo o lo pagaras muy caro. —Fue lo que los helados ojos del capitán le dijeron. No hacía falta que moviera los labios o sacara su voz, Ramsay no era el único que sabía lo que el otro pensaba.

«Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.» Le dijo al hijo del hierro sin soltar su voz, había muchos oídos cerca y el de su amo era particularmente perspicaz. «Por favor, levántate, mátame.» Rogó, las lágrimas cristalizaban sus ojos y lo único que podía ver era lo claro en los de Ramsay y lo dilatadas que se encontraban las pupilas de este. «Por favor, pelea.» Él no se resistiría, si el hombre se levantaba Theon le cortaría las cadenas, le daría la espada y por último, entregaría su vida. «Por favor, deten esto.» La súplica no fue para el hombre arrodillado, fue para Ramsay. «Por favor, no quiero estar aquí.» Los escalofríos le erizaban la piel. «Por favor, tómame, lastímame, llévame lejos.» Entre la multitud el solo podía sentir frio, mucho frio.

Cerró los ojos al bajar el acero en el cuello del inocente. Escuchó un chillido, parecido al de un cerdo moribundo. Despegó sus pestañas y la bilis se arremolinó en su garganta. El corte no fue certero, la nuca se partió pero no alcanzó a cortar el cuello por completo. Aun así el hombre cayó y se retorció ente su sangre por unos minutos.

Theon observó horrorizado como la sangre se expulsaba por la boca, los ojos se enrojecían, los gritos se originaban a medida que las manos deambulaban por el aire intentando llegar a la herida. Su vomitó se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el corazón del hijo del hierro. Fue la misma sensación que tuvo al ver el largo corte en el cuello de Wex y al saber que condujo a sus soldados al mismísimo infierno.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, la bilis quemó su paladar al salir y le salpicó el rostro al chocar contra la madera. Algunos de los hombres lo miraron con repulsión y otros se marcharon, después de todo el espectáculo terminó.

«Lord Ramsay estará contento conmigo.» Pensó, Ramsay Bolton, su pensar era exclusivo para él. Se limpió la boca y levantó la vista para buscar a su amo. Ya pasó mucho tiempo fuera del camarote, quería volver y dormir junto a él, con el calor que le cedía. Y tenía hambre, hambre de los huesos de pollo y Ramsay.

— ¿Lo he hecho bien?

Ramsay se aproximó y le tendió la mano. La aceptó. Un avivado fuego corría por los ojos del capitán y al apoyársele sobre el pecho logró percibir el eufórico latir en el corazón del mismo. La divertida risa reconfortó sus oídos.

—Lo has hecho más que bien, mi dulce criatura. —Ramsay tarareó.

Ramsay le besó la punta de la nariz y le atrapó la cintura, cada tanto lucia como un pequeño niño enamoradizo y romántico. Theon sonrió con timidez y lo apartó con sutileza, al igual que lo haría una doncella.

 


	10. Recompensa

**Recompensa**

 

Esa noche su cena no fueron simplemente unos cuantos huesos de pollo y otras sobras, en cambio, fue un pollo entero solo para él y una jarra de abundante y rojizo vino. Y comió a la derecha de su señor, no arrodillado a su lado. Las cadenas también se le fueron quitadas y se le concedió el andar libre por el camarote.

Por último, Ramsay Bolton le retiró el collar. Despacio y con detenimiento, dolía hasta la mínima sacudida sobre el cuero que se penetró como propia parte de su piel. Theon pegó grititos y torpes saltitos mientras se despegaba.

—Quieto. —Ramsay le ordenó.

Theon se paralizo con tan solo escuchar la voz del capitán. Irguió su espalda y tragó saliva, tranquilizándose. El aliento de Ramsay olía a vino especiado y la larga cabellera a mar, la mezcla llegaba deliciosa a su nariz.

Anteriormente, notó que en cierto momento el collar se encastró en su piel, rasgándola y completando las partes lastimadas. Al principio le apretaba, estaba muy pegada a sus huesos, haciendo una presión que atormentaba su respirar y el acto de tragar. Con el tiempo se acostumbró y olvidó el dolor, hasta ese entonces.

Ramsay operaba con una maliciosa lentitud, arrancando de a cortos tramos. En sus oídos abundaba el sonido de la sangre seca cayéndose y la carne separándose del cuero. Los dedos de sus pies se encresparon y las largas y descuidadas uñas se clavaron en el suelo.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte quieto? —El capitán preguntó tomándole la barbilla.

Trataba con esmero no moverse, sin embargo los estremecimientos lo agitaban. No había sentido dolor desde la mañana en que por un mal comportamiento se le fue quitado un diente, Ramsay fue misericordioso y para su favor tomó uno. Su amo lo trataba con cariño, al estar dentro suyo le situaba moretones en los brazos y mordidas en el cuello, y Theon sabía que no eran provocadas al propósito, el no deseaba lastimarlo. Simplemente le proporcionaba marcas para que se acordara de quien era y donde pertenecía.

—N-ninguna, mi Lord. —A esas alturas ya tendría que saberlo.

Ramsay agarró el cuchillo en su cinturón y lo depositó debajo de su mandíbula. Theon tembló y separó unos centímetros sus labios, tenía miedo de respirar.

—Si te atreves a moverte, te cortare ese maldito cuello hermoso que tienes, ¿me escuchaste? —El capitán del Sangre alzó la voz y de igual forma su tonó fue dulce.

—S-sí. Sí, mi Lord.

El tiempo se detenía cada vez que Ramsay tironeaba. Esa tarde Theon se ganó algunos pequeños cortes, insignificantes en comparación a los que tuvo cuando fue una criatura insolente. La módica cantidad de sangre que bañó su cuello fue limpiada por la lengua del capitán, los labios de este se tiñeron de rojo como si hubiese estado tomando vino. Theon gimió entre dientes mientras los labios de su amo se separaban entorno a la piel magullada.

Tenía que estar feliz, sin cadenas y sin ser un perro, debía mostrarle la felicidad que sentía a su amo. Una desgarbada mueca en su boca, unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento repetidas, algo más que el incómodo silencio. Lo haría si tuviera el humor obligatorio para ello.

Al querer sonreír o agradecer recordaba cómo fue que se ganó semejante recompensa y el pollo en su estómago se meneaba ambicionando ser expulsado. «Te mereces esto.» Era una buena criatura, sí que lo era, no obstante, nunca fue un buen capitán y mucho menos un buen asesino. Siquiera pudo mirar al hombre a los ojos. «Te mereces esto. Es todo lo que te mereces.» Podría ser considerado como un hombre miedoso, si tan solo no hubiese dejado de ser uno hace tanto.

—Quítate los harapos. —Ramsay remarcó con un destello en los ojos.

Colocó la copa en la mesa al levantarse, el capitán se cruzó de piernas mientras sorbió el vino. Los carcomidos pantalones descendieron con rapidez, su piel se erizó y una parte del sintió vergüenza al ser observado con tanta obscenidad.

—Ve a la cama. —Ramsay ordenó relamiéndose los labios y Theon obedeció cabizbajo, las cadenas imaginarias seguían poniéndolo en su lugar. —Bien. Ahora, separa las piernas, quiero verte.

Los ojos del capitán observaron cada uno de sus inquietos dedos de los pies y subieron a lo largo de sus piernas al tiempo en que las mismas se elevaban sobre la cama y se distanciaban entre sí. La punta del cuchillo bailó entre los húmedos labios de Ramsay, quien ladeó la cabeza contemplando su entrepierna.

—Así, buena criatura.

Sus piernas eran mucho más flacas de lo que recordaba y en su torso vislumbraban fuertemente los huesos de sus costillas, esperaba con ansias la próxima cena y que los pollos lo engordaran para que no sintiera malestar al pasar los dedos en su cuerpo.

—Tengo una recompensa para ti, mi dulce criatura.

«Recompensa.» Fue recompensado tantas veces como los dedos de sus manos le permitían contar y ninguna de ellas le gustó, por lo que no pretendía gran cosa de esta. Ramsay se acercó y le puso las manos en sus muslos.

—Has sido muy bueno, demostraste que eres leal. —Ramsay ronroneó pellizcándole la piel.

No fue por lealtad, fue la dulce criatura que se metía en su mente. Si no fuera por la temerosa voz en su mente, ya estaría muerto o con la mitad de su cuerpo desollado, en una mismísima muerte en vida, parecido a su estadía en el Sangre.

—Q-quería servirle, mi Lord. Q-quería…

— ¿Eso es lo único que quieres, mi dulce criatura?

«Dile lo que quiere oír.» Titubeó. «Dile lo que quiere oír y conserva tus dedos.» La criatura tenía lo que quería: un pollo por la noche, una jarra de vino para soportar el encuentro de los cuerpos, una cálida cama y un amo de particular bondad. Y tan solo por gemir, retorcerse y comportarse al igual que un perro. «Dile lo que quiere oír. Complácelo, tú existes para eso.» Theon Greyjoy quería saquear, llenar las manos de su mejor amigo con monedas de oro y recibir una recompensa que si le resultara placentera.

— ¿Quiero? —Murmuró, no tenía respuesta para la pregunta. —Nada, mi Lord. T-tengo todo lo que quiero.

— ¿Estás seguro? —El capitán le situó húmedos besos en el cuello, la saliva marcaba el recorrido de estos sobre las costras. —Debe haber algo que mi dulce criatura quiera. Tiene que haber algo que pueda darte.

«No quiero nada de ti.» Lo que Theon más deseaba en el mundo ya no era a Robb, el deseaba no tener que volver a ver esos fríos ojos, ni los agusanados y mojados labios, no tener que seguir escuchando esa perturbadora voz. «Eres su criatura, su leal y manejable criatura.» Deseaba ser el Theon Greyjoy de antes. Solo deseaba.

—Nada, mi Lord. —Se estremeció, los dientes de su amo raspaban las heridas. —Usted ya me ha dado suficiente.

La respiración contraria se detuvo entre su oreja y la risa de Ramsay rebotó en la misma. Su respuesta le hizo gracia sin dudas, él también se hubiese reído si no fuera que sufría por cada mínima cosa que recibía.

—Oh, mi tonta, tonta criatura. Es tan poco lo que sabes. —El capitán suspiró. — ¿No quieres salir del camarote? ¿No quieres irte de este barco? ¿No quieres caminar libre por el puerto como solías hacerlo? Te daré todo lo que quieras, solo tienes que decírmelo. No seas tímido.

La insana criatura nunca caminó por el puerto, el conocía la resquebrajada madera del Sangre. Le gustaba el camarote, era su sucio y pequeño mundo, alejado de los ojos y de la vida. Pero Theon podía regresar a Pyke o a Invernalia, y refugiarse en el calor de un verdadero hogar.

—Sí, sí, sí. Quiero ir al puerto, mi Lord. —Farfulló, muchas palabras se acumulaban en su boca y en una rigurosa selección salían las justas y necesarias. —Por favor, mi Lord, permítame ir.

—Lo haré, mi dulce criatura, te lo has ganado.

Ramsay le tomó la cadera, arrinconándolo debajo de él. Theon se sostuvo de los gruesos brazos al estirar el cuello y apretar los labios. Por sus cabellos merodearon los dedos ajenos, junto con la nariz cual inhaló por encima de los mechones.

—Hueles a rayos. —Ramsay dijo con diversión.

—L-lo siento, mi Lord.

Ramsay le acarició las mejillas y le besó los labios. Theon jadeó cuando su boca fue brutamente presionada por la otra. El capitán le mordió el inferior para separarle los labios. Los dedos descendieron hasta su pelvis y regresaron a su pecho, las yemas se separaban lentamente causándole una sensación de hormigueo.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño?

Mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos, dudando de si la pregunta fue hacia él. Con la enmascarada cordura en su mente distinguía que era extremada amabilidad para una noche. «Cuidado, ten mucho cuidado.» Con delicadeza perdió un dedo, un diente, piel y sangre. Con dulzura perdió más de lo que esperó encontrar el día en que juzgó su suerte y creyéndose más de lo que era saltó a la cubierta de su perdición.

—Sí, más que nada, mi Lord.

Los dientes de Ramsay brillaron en la larga sonrisa. Las rodillas de este se interpusieron entre sus piernas y se recostó en su pecho, la endurecida polla encerrada en los calzones latía sobre la suya. Las oscuras hebras del seco cabello caían en sus brazos y los labios en la X de su torso.

Theon gimió, su espalda se arqueó al tener la boca de su amo abriéndose en torno a las costras. Sus dientes crujieron y los contrarios mordían cerca de la cicatriz. Su cadera se meneó, rozándose contra la hinchazón del capitán. Quería finalizar con los juegos previos, quería terminar con Ramsay de una vez.

—Y un nuevo traje, tirar esos viejos harapos y vestir como un príncipe. ¿Qué te parece?

—Sí, mi Lord. —Gimoteó. —Lo que usted desee.

Él era un príncipe, tenía que vestir como tal. Ostentosas sedas, finas joyas de decoración, tantas cosas se borraban de su memoria. «Perro leal.» Y la criatura por fin se comportaría como tal. La criatura vería el mundo con otros ojos, el verdadero mundo. «Cuidado.» Aun pagaba el precio por su recompensa.

—Tengo muchas sorpresas para ti.

 


	11. Perteneciente

**Perteneciente**

 

Esa mañana Ramsay lo sorprendió con una tina llena de agua. El vapor se mezclaba en el aire. El agua llegaba hasta la mitad de la tina y al parecer era tibia, como su amo le prometió. No obstante, Theon no podía hacer más que observarla con deseo.

«Te lo mereces.» Pagó el precio por su recompensa y aun no era suficiente para el codicioso Capitán del Sangre. Tuvo que notarlo, fue demasiado fácil, tan fácil que era poco real. «Tonto, tonta criatura.» Era el castigo por el sueño que tuvo esa noche. La misma situación, un hombre arrodillado y encadenado, de larga cabellera negra y un granate resplandeciendo en una de las orejas. En los húmedos y gruesos labios del hombre una larga curva conformaba una sonrisa, no era una sonrisa que demostraba valentía ante la decisión de los dioses. Era una sonrisa burlona, se burlaba de él y el temblor en sus piernas. Tenía tanto miedo como cuando se trató del hijo del hierro, sin embargo sostuvo la espada con una irreconocible firmeza en sus nueve dedos. En esa ocasión no dudó y fue eficaz, cortó cada parte del cuello. Y con la caliente sangre salpicando su rostro, Theon no se lamentó. «Tan sucia, tan corrompida criatura.»

—Por favor, no. ¡No, no, no! —Chilló lastimando su garganta.

Las sábanas eran tan suaves como siempre, pero no un efectivo escondite. Su estómago rugió, necesitaba algo de vino y un trozo de pollo, al menos roer algo de los huesos de la noche anterior. Su amo estaba apurado y entusiasmado por una actividad distinta, era otra de esas mañanas que posponía su trabajo para estar junto a él.

—No te muevas. —Ramsay dijo con dulzura. —No puede haber errores. ¿No quieres que sea una creación perfecta?

—S-sí, mi Lord.

Ramsay le separó las piernas, parte del semen todavía se deslizaba por su piel. Su amo jamás le dejaba limpiarlo y el espeso líquido caía hasta sus tobillos, dejaba de ser molesto cuando se secaba. Theon se rascaba la picazón que se creaba y la mugre seca se encastraba debajo de sus uñas.

— ¿Por qué, mi Lord? No he hecho nada malo… fui bueno, leal… por favor. —Se encogió dando un saltito hacia atrás. —Por favor, mi Lord.

— ¿Por qué no? Esa es la pregunta, mi dulce criatura.

Ramsay le jaló las piernas. Ambos cuerpos estaban muy cerca, el calor del capitán chocaba contra su huesudo torso. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, su muslo derecho fue apretado, las uñas del capitán se clavaban sobre su frágil carne. Uno de los brazos rodeó su espalda, encarcelándolo.

—No puedo dejarte ir sin antes hacer esto, mi dulce criatura.

La punta del cuchillo se deslizó por la cara interna de su muslo. Theon apretó los dientes mientras la punta se hundía y deambulaba a lo largo, llegando a su rodilla. Sus manos se apoyaron en el desnudo pecho del capitán, acariciándolo con suavidad cuando en realidad deseaba aferrarse con fuerza y lastimarlo, casi tanto como lo hacía ese hombre con él.

—Mi soldado especial debe tener una marca que demuestre su valentía.

Con el primer y pequeño corte arqueó su espalda y un gritito se ahogó entre sus dientes. Fue rápido como el pinchazo de una aguja, apenas una gota de sangre salió al exterior. «Te lo mereces.» Se recordó, tomó una forzada respiración. Sabía que merecía un castigo por esa muerte, pero seguía sin conseguir hacerle frente al dolor.

—Por favor, no necesito una marca. No, mi Lord.

Ramsay levantó los hombros, suspiró y apartó el cuchillo. Había algo en esos claros ojos que le decía que no era un buen cambio, lo reconocía.

—La necesitas. —El capitán dijo acariciándole cada detalle en su rostro. —Te iras y tienes que llevar contigo un recordatorio. Debes recordar de quien eres y a donde perteneces.

—Yo sé de quién soy. Soy tuyo, mi Lord.

—Lo sé, lo sé, mi dulce criatura. Eres solo mío. —Ramsay le besó la mejilla. —Pero esas horribles criaturas no lo saben. Si tienes mi marca ellos no te mirarán, ellos no querrán separarte de mí.

—No los dejare, mi Lord. Quiero estar con usted, por favor, no quiero separarme de usted.

—Hablas demasiado. —El capitán ladeó la cabeza, la expresión de este se suavizó. —Sabes que no quiero lastimarte, pero me has dado muchas razones.

Theon inhaló y exhaló con lentitud, sus pies se juntaron en la pelvis de su amo y cerró sus ojos al tener el frio acero de nuevo en su muslo. La punta dio unos numerosos giros por encima de la piel, únicamente marcándola.

— ¿Qué marca combinaría con tu linda pierna? —Ramsay preguntó y Theon supo que si una respuesta se esperaba no sería la suya.

Ramsay acercó la nariz a su hombro. El olor a semen era mucho más intenso que el de la orina y sus heces, aguardaba con ansias su baño. Un escalofrío carcomía su espina dorsal cada vez que el aire de las exhalaciones quemaba su piel.

—Estás _hediondo._ —Ramsay murmuró. — _Hediondo. Hediondo._ Una criatura hedionda merece un buen nombre ¿no crees?

Theon asintió. Tenía sueño, él lo único que quería era dormir, despertar cuando todo se halla acabado. El tiempo pasaba con rapidez al soñar en su libertad, en su último castigo, en la muerte de su amo. La dulce y crédula criatura lo perdonaba en sus sueños.

—Reek. Se adapta muy bien. ¿Te gustaría llamarte Reek, criatura? ¿O prefieres ser Theon Greyjoy, el valiente príncipe?

—No, no, mi Lord. Reek, es un buen nombre. Yo soy Reek, soy su Reek.

 _Reek_ , un buen nombre para esa corrompida criatura. «Te lo mereces.» Seguramente debió agradecerle a su amo la gloriosa elección de nombre, no obstante, su voz no salió. La criatura había nacido con nada más que la piel que se pegaba en sus huesos y ahora era Reek, el perro leal de su afectuoso amo. Le debía demasiado.

—Entonces ya lo tenemos. Tendrás una hermosa marca, pequeño Reek. —Ramsay ronroneó. —Así podrás recordar tu nombre.

Theon gimió, la saliva chorreó por las comisuras de sus labios y la sangre siguió el andar del cuchillo en la conformación de la línea que inició la primera letra de su nuevo nombre. Primero una línea recta, después una en diagonal, por ultimo una curva y la R estuvo terminada.

Ramsay sonrió como un pequeño niño recibiendo su primer juguete o mascota. La inescrutable mirada de este examinó la letra contorneada por su sangre. Theon ya conocía el brillo de excitación en los labios del capitán.

La primera E tomó un amplio tiempo. Con los nuevos cortes el capitán era más cuidado y perfeccionista. Cada una de las nuevas líneas dolía más que la anterior, él se concentraba en pensar que nada de ellos estaba ocurriendo, tal como hizo el día en que arribó a Invernalia.

Sentía miedo, estaba solo rodeado de rostros desconocidos y una dulce voz de hombre en la que no deseaba confiar. Él se repetía una y otra vez que era un sueño, nada más que eso y que cuando despertara estaría entre los cálidos brazos de su madre. No fue así, nunca era del modo que Theon quería.

Sin embargo, junto a él siempre esperó Robb con una fraternal sonrisa y una alegre canción entre la chillona voz de niño. En el Sangre, sus oídos eran llenados por los repelentes gruñidos y flatulencias de los hombres, en sus ojos se impregnaban los cristalinos ojos, coloreados en maldad y recibía una sonrisa que prefería evitar.

— ¿Te gusta, mi dulce Reek? —Ramsay preguntó al terminar de moldear su piel.

Theon soltó en un largo y apesadumbrado suspiro los gritos que con posterioridad escondió en su garganta. Se rehusó a mirar la marca que consiguió con su lealtad, mas tuvo que ceder ante la caricia del capitán. Los dedos de este se posaron debajo de su barbilla y movieron su rostro con sutileza.

—Sí, me gusta, mi Lord. —Mintió.

Era un desastre de sangre y líneas deformes. La R era muchísimo más extensa que las otras tres letras y entre las E variaba el largo de las filas. En la K podría considerarse un buen trabajo de parte del capitán, las líneas eran finas y de un perfecto grosor, contrastaba el desperfecto de las otras.

— ¿No eres feliz, Reek?

Antes de que el agua se enfriara, Ramsay lo levantó desde la cintura y cadera, era una frágil pluma entre los gruesos brazos. Se estremeció y tembló dentro de la tina. El agua en verdad era tibia y tan real que podría llorar. La marca en su muslo ardió al instante en que el agua la tocó, quiso escapar trepándose de los brazos de su amo y en la desaparición del dolor bajó su cabeza.

—Soy muy feliz, mi Lord. —Trató de conseguir que la mueca en su boca se asemejara en algo a una sonrisa.

Sus músculos se relajaron y se acomodó a la harmonía de la tina. El agua se teñía de un opaco rosado con su sangre, era un buen tono. Hundió su rostro hasta las mejillas, si por el fuera mojaría por completo su cabeza y nunca más volvería a subir a la superficie. Pero era Reek, quien se enderezó al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Ramsay.

Se contrajo juntando sus brazos y piernas, el capitán apoyó uno de los brazos en el borde de la tina. Le apartó el cabello de la frente, mojándose los dedos y humedeciéndole algunas de las hebras superiores.

— ¿Cuan feliz eres, pequeño Reek?

Theon cauteloso impidió enlazar sus ojos a los contrarios mientras los dedos bajaban quedamente por su mejilla. Los dedos de su amo saltaron irregulares entre las hendiduras y montículos de su cuello.

Relajó sus hombros, su corazón latía despacio, no pensó que llegaría a sentirse tan bien junto a Ramsay Bolton y que no necesitaría otro trago más de vino. Resopló una vaga respuesta antes de dar la concreta, por lo bajó para que el único que lo oyera fuera el mismísimo Reek.

—Muy feliz, mi Lord.

En su sonrisa, pudo sentir la brisa golpear el hueco entre sus dientes y enfriar su hinchada encía. El capitán le sostuvo la barbilla, corriéndole el rostro hacia sí. Los disipados ojos de Reek se centraron en los pequeños de su amo.

—Bésame, mi dulce Reek. —Ramsay dijo sereno, un minúsculo alargamiento se dio en las comisuras de este.

El párpado superior de Ramsay bajaba y se unía con el otro, Reek perdió tiempo entretenido en el melodioso descender de las largas y definidas pestañas de este. Acomodó su espalda, alcanzando una posición en la que pudiera estar acorde con su amo. Sus manos se apoyaron entre las mejillas de este, unos cuantos de los secos cabellos las rozaban.

Con la relajación que obtenía de la calidez del agua, lograba encontrar una completa belleza en Ramsay. Desde la piel rellena de manchas, los juntos y diminutos ojos, los agusanados y entrecortados labios, la regordeta barbilla, las cicatrices que denotaban entre la camisa, y hasta la saliva que se le escapaba por las comisuras de los labios. El veía peculiaridades de un hombre al que con suerte y voluntad pudiera llegar a querer, si es que tuviera un corazón preparado para ello. Y no sintió pavor, en esos momentos el miedo no era bienvenido, porque sabía que esa bestia lo amaba.

Se mojó los labios y movió sus dedos acariciándole las mejillas al capitán. No recordaba haber recibido un beso de este que no fuera con brusquedad, por lo que sería la primera vez que sus labios se unieran con delicadeza.

No cerró sus ojos, quería ver cada insignificante cambio en la expresión de su amo. Realmente solo pensaba en lo atractivas que eran las pestañas de este, Reek se obsesionaría con estas, si supiera lo que fuera estar obsesionado en algo que no fuera una simple cena.

El gusto de la lengua de Ramsay era dulce entre toques. Esta vez sus dientes no se chocaban y no tenía que ocultar su inminente e inocultable disgusto. Theon memorizó a Robb en su mente, el Joven Lobo se veía tan hermoso en esos momentos en que sus mejillas se matizaban en rubor.

Reek le quitó ese pensamiento, el único allí con un progresivo tono rosado en las mejillas y orejas era Ramsay. Así, el capitán lucia como un hombre plenamente diferente. Sosegado, al igual que cuando dormía, Theon prefería verlo de ese modo.

La saliva acompañó el desenlace de las bocas, un hilillo de esta cayó en su mentón. Ramsay mantuvo los párpados bajos unos segundos más, los gruesos labios de este brillaban ante la luz de las velas y el registro de saliva que Reek le plantó.

Theon avanzó con sus manos hacia abajo, teniendo en vista el cuello del capitán. «Puedes matarlo. Puedes matarlo justo ahora.» Tuvo en su cabeza ese ridículo pensamiento de esperanza. Podría ahorcarlo,  lo lograría con Ramsay estando tan dócil a su toque. No obstante, era Reek, nadie más que Reek, y Reek estaba al tanto de que eso jamás sería posible.

—Eres muy bueno, Reek. —Ramsay mostró sus claros y gélidos ojos de golpe, estremeciéndolo de la confusión. —Una buena, muy buena mascota.

El capitán le colocó los brazos en su espalda y al instante, antes de que Reek notara el accionar, estuvieron posados entre su pelvis y el comienzo de su trasero. Las manos presionaron la carne de sus nalgas, lanzó un gritito al menearse.

Ramsay se relamió los incisivos y Reek se mordió el labio inferior, su respiración se agitaba a causa de que los dedos de su amo se introdujeran en su cavidad. La dirección de sus ojos divagó en la sucesión de ingreso y salida que los dedos dominaban en su interior.

El calor se propagaba en cada zona de su cuerpo, Theon jamás lo habría admitido, pero el punto principal era en su entrepierna. En su vida hubiera imaginado que se colmaría de deseo, ni que se sentiría tan avergonzado por algo como una erección. Tampoco advirtió que podría caer tan bajo.

—Eres encantador, Reek.

Su amo pasó los dedos por su polla y Reek jadeó. Ramsay presionó sobre la punta, descendiendo en un firme enganche por el endurecido tronco. Reek acercaba su pelvis al borde de la tina, siendo arrastrado por las embestidas de los dedos en su posterior. Echó su cabeza atrás, el placer nublaba su razón.

—Tengo una noticia para ti, Reek.

Sus piernas temblaron, los dedos bajaban y subían con un aumento en la intensidad. Los que se encontraban en su cavidad, salieron de esta y reposaron en su suave piel. En su entrada persistía el ardor que la calidez del agua no dejaba extinguir.

—Escucha atentamente, criatura. —Ramsay inició. —Robb Stark está muerto. —Finalizó.

El entero ser de Theon Greyjoy se paralizó en ese momento. Su esencia aún seguía junto a los pelirrojos cabellos que se dispersaban en el aire mientras corrían por el bosque, y la aniñada, blancuzca y perfecta sonrisa que iluminaba su camino. Theon todavía continuaba al lado de Robb, aquel quien era mucho más hermano que cualquier otro.

—No, no es divertido. No me mientas.

Theon quiso apartarse, no quería seguir siendo tocado, nunca más. No había placer ni sentido en ello, siquiera Reek conseguía contradecirlo. Ramsay clavó los dedos en su cuerpo, impidiéndole realizar su deseo.

—No estoy mintiéndote, mi dulce Reek. —El capitán le tironeó la cintura, golpeándoselo contra la tina. Theon largó un fuerte grito. —Mi padre se aseguró de que estuviera muerto cuando le clavó una daga en el corazón.

«Te está mintiendo. Es mentira. Quiere probarte, quiere verte caer. Te está mintiendo. Recuerda que es un jodido mentiroso. No es verdad.» Lo real allí eran sus lágrimas y la repulsión que sentía al percibir los toques de los dedos de Ramsay sobre su polla. Su naturaleza también lo abandonaba, la dureza en su miembro se acrecentaba ante la incrementación de la cercanía con la mano ajena. Le cedió toda la culpa a Reek, este se apoderaba de su cuerpo. «No te está mintiendo. Te dijo la verdad. Él no te miente.» La sonrisa del capitán brilló con una detestable felicidad, una que afirmaba sus palabras.

—No, no, Robb no. —Lloriqueó. El agua de la tina se enfriaba tan rápido como su cuerpo y vida. —Por favor, no, detente.

Era demasiado inaceptable, el líquido pre seminal abordaba la punta de su sexo. No deseó creer que fuera por el hecho de tal noticia, no era bueno y ni siquiera excitante. Y aun así era tan desagradable, venirse al saber que su mejor amigo, su salvación, estaba muerto.

—No, por favor, deten esto. Por favor, dime que es mentira. Dime que Robb está vivo.

Sacudió su cabeza, negando cualquier cosa que hubiese escuchado. Ramsay sostuvo su barbilla, interrumpiendo su oposición. Las lágrimas cristalizaron sus ojos y mojaron sus mejillas. Tuvo que ver los claros ojos del capitán, pero en su radar únicamente se encontraban las azuladas gemas que constituían los ojos de Robb Stark. Situó el fino rostro de su mejor amigo en la grasa que se acumulaba y construía el de Ramsay Bolton. Los brillantes y rojizos rulos en el lacio y seco oscuro cabello.

Recordó cada mínima y bella facción de Robb. Y se reprochó no haberlo acompañado en ese crudo momento.  El debió estar a su lado, no era una compañía ventajosa, no obstante, valdría para una muerte más placentera. Y a Theon le correspondió haber muerto junto a Robb, el único en esa vida que no lo juzgo por su un Greyjoy, el que lo comprendió y le brindó amor.

« ¿Dónde estaba yo? Debí haber muerto con él.» Theon viajó entre su memoria, el único lugar que le quedaba en el Sangre en donde pudiera sentir felicidad. La sonrisa y el fresco aroma de Robb siempre estaban presentes, y muy latentes el día en que juró ser su servicial soldado. Si hubiese sido al menos una diminuta proporción de lo que prometió, él no se encontraría en esa tina y Robb le estaría profesando su cariño.

—Mírame, tonta criatura. —Ramsay dijo con dulzura, dulzura que alguna vez se expulsó de la boca de Robb. —Deja de decir ese ridículo nombre. Solo di el mío, suena mucho mejor en tus lindos labios.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por actualizar tan tarde, los exámenes van a matarme


	12. Utopía

**Utopía**

 

—Entonces esta será la última vez.

—No habrá una última vez, te lo he dicho, no puedo seguir con esto. —Robb Stark le había dicho al momento en que lo arrinconó en el callejón junto al bar que visitaban con frecuencia. — ¿Me escuchaste, Theon? Has esto más fácil para ambos. Al menos para mí, por favor.

Theon Greyjoy se lamió los dientes incisivos, la excitación lo cegaba de tal manera que ni siquiera se detenía para oír la trémula voz de Robb. «Perfecto, tan malditamente perfecto.» Pensó tomando entre sus dedos la barbilla del mismo, corriéndola y posicionándole el rostro correctamente, para que solo ocupara sus brillantes ojos en él.

—No dejare que sea fácil para ti. —Susurró llegando al cuello del Joven Lobo. —No has sido considerado conmigo, yo tampoco lo seré contigo.

Colocó un casto beso en los finos labios de Robb, quien frunció el ceño e intentó apartar el rostro. Robb movió su pelvis hacia adelante en algo que quizás trató de ser una queja, no obstante, a Theon llegó como fuente del aumento en su excitación.

Sus manos descendieron contorneando la figura de Robb, era una delicada y preciada porcelana en sus manos. Con lentitud, se tomaba su tiempo en cada mínima porción del delicioso cuerpo. Algunas noches anteriores él se conformó con nada más que eso y en esa noche ya no resultó suficiente. Estaba tan hambriento y sediento, y la cólera lograba que su apetito se acrecentara. «Tuviste que consultármelo. Nunca lo hubiera aprobado. Nunca te hubiera dejado cometer semejante locura.»

—Me casare, Theon. —Robb agarró sus brazos cuando estos le alcanzaron el principio de la cintura. —No puedo. No debo. Detente.

—Ese es tu problema. —Su inmutable sonrisa siempre fue socarrona. —Yo no obedezco tus ordenes, señorito.

Con facilidad se apartó del blando agarre. Lo hizo a un tiempo paulatino, casi a manera de si se tratara de un simple hecho burlesco, le divertía a tal medida escuchar los bajos gruñidos de Robb. Sus manos fueron al trasero de este, oprimiendo entre sus dedos la abultada carne guardada en el ajustado cuero negro. Realmente no se cansaría de hacerlo, ninguna mujer igualaba el trasero de Robb. A continuación los mismos se hallaron en la hebilla del cinturón y en un parpadeó posterior desnudando parte de los muslos, no demasiado, lo necesario para ser el único que viera la pálida y erizada piel. 

—Detente justo ahora, Greyjoy. —La boca de Robb se movió y la voz soltó una orden, el resto del cuerpo se mantuvo tieso y sin ninguna tentativa de resistencia. —No quiero esto.

—Dices mucho, pero no veo que te resistas.

Acercó su pelvis a la otra, su endurecida polla se meneó contra la separación de las piernas. Pese a no recordar cómo, se encontró volteando a Robb, separándole los muslos y bajando sus pantalones con avidez para ubicar en torno a la distanciación su sexo.

Robb sacudió los pies y gritó hasta que Theon le dobló las manos y le tapó la boca. Someterlo se sentía bien en esos momentos, era un castigo por aquella mala elección, por esa espada que Robb clavó en sus sentimientos. «Ella es bonita. Pero no es tanto como lo soy yo.»

—Por favor, Theon, no lo hagas. —La voz al punto del llanto traspasó sus dedos, cuales luego recayeron hasta el cuello contrario.

— ¿Tú tomarías en cuenta mi opinión si te dijera que no lo hagas?

Robb no contestó, levantó los hombros y apoyó la frente en la fría pared.

—Eso pensé. —Theon lanzó con resignación.

La inmensa cantidad de aguardiente que consumió en el bar se agolpó en su garganta al estar en el interior del Joven Lobo. Robb rechinó los dientes, se lastimó las uñas con el cemento y permaneció tieso, soportando su inmundicia. «Podrías resistirte ¿no? Podrías matarme por hacerte esto ¿no? Hazlo, no me hagas sentir tan mal.»

Al terminar, ambos surgieron por caminos distintos. Theon fue el primero en desaparecer. No lograba tolerar esa última imagen que tuvo del Stark, arrodillado involuntariamente por el hecho de que las piernas se le debilitaron, con el reciente semen corriéndole por las mismas y temblando mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Esa noche no durmió, la culpa y los sucios pensamientos no lo dejaron. «Va a matarte. Va a matarte.» Condenarse a sí mismo fue su mejor sueño. Y en la mañana, con sus ojos caídos y una sombra negra por debajo de los parpados, arribó a la alcoba de Robb. No esperaba misericordia alguna, algunos rasguños, unos duros puñetazos, el soportaría todo sabiendo que era lo que se merecía.

—Robb. —Llamó con timidez. El Stark se encontraba mirando la cristalina nieve a través de la ventana. Este apenas alzó la vista al escucharlo. «Va a matarte.». —Lo siento, Robb. Estaba pensando que algunos golpes en mi estómago estarían bien, sé que sería más satisfactorio en la cara, pero sabes que es de lo que vivo. —En mal momento, su sonrisa brilló. —También, puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, lo que quieras lo haré. Si quieres que sea tu puta sumisa, o tu chico de los mandados. Haré todo lo que pidas. —Rascó su cabello nervioso, el sudor mojaba por completo sus manos.

Hubiese avanzado hacia Robb y tal vez tomarlo entre sus manos, ronronearle en la oreja mientras lo obligaba a mantener su vista en la nieve. Esta vez deseaba salir corriendo de allí, el serio semblante y el silencio en el muchacho eran lo más aterrador que alguna vez pudiera llegar a tener.

—Solo quería que sepas que lo siento.

—Cállate. —Robb se volvió para mirarlo. Los azules ojos le transmitieron un escalofrió, extrañamente caliente. —No quiero oírte.

Theon se inmovilizó ante el fuerte andar contrario. Sus ojos divagaron entretanto la cercanía se creaba con una maliciosa lentitud, Robb notaba su terrorífico nerviosismo y se aprovechaba de este.

«Va a matarte.» Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la sorpresa lo asaltó con incredulidad. Su cuello dolió y sus hombros se cayeron pesados al tener los brazos de Robb acorralándolos, los rizos rojizos rasparon su piel y le produjeron picazón en la nariz y boca. «Va a matarte.» Robb ladeó la cabeza, oprimiendo las manos en sus omóplatos. Su aroma natural inundó su nariz y lo reconfortó, regresándole el cansancio. Por su parte, Theon al asimilarlo, estiró los brazos y rodeó la cintura del muchacho, jalándolo más hacia sí.

—Te perdono. —Robb musitó con ternura. —Aunque hay una cosa que quiero de ti.

—Lo que sea.

—Quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda. Quiero que estés ahí junto a mí.

Theon de ningún modo supo si eso fue dicho en carácter de venganza o por una espontánea circunstancia de inocencia. Aun así sabía que Robb no haría nada con maldad, y estar al tanto de eso ocasionaba una propagación de la dolorosa emoción. Si bien, el mayor daño fue no confiar en el perdón. Desde ese entonces hubo una diferencia en la mirada que Robb le dedicaba, y Theon conseguía distinguir entre las pequeñas pupilas cada recuerdo de ese estúpido y grotesco acto.

Sus visitas al bar cerca del puerto asimismo cambiaron y se convirtieron en fugaces pasadas del solitario Theon. Y justo ahora, en ese mismo bar se hallaban Reek y los pensamientos del que alguna vez fue el joven y valiente Theon Greyjoy.

Reek bebió con avidez el diminuto trago de ron, hacia unos minutos era de un color traslucido y de momento en momento se volvía amarillo, azul, rojo o violeta, dependiendo cuanto ladeara la cabeza. Al tragar su garganta ardió, se había acostumbrado de tal manera al vino que cualquier otra bebida resultaba inmunda en su paladar. Ninguna triunfaba ante el dulce gusto de los vinos tintos de su amado amo.

— ¿Ya estás listo, dulzura?

—Reek, dime Reek. Ese es mi nombre.

Elevó los ojos al apoyar con cuidado el vaso en la sucia mesa. Unos gruesos dedos le agarraron la muñeca diestra y tironearon de esta con inconsciente brutalidad, al punto de haberle podido quebrar sus débiles huesos o arrancarle la mano allí mismo.

—Tienes un nombre horrible ¿lo sabias? Tus padres han sido realmente crueles al dártelo.

—A mí me gusta. —Dijo con amor. «Es el nombre que mi amo me dio, eso lo hace perfecto. No merezco otro. No, no, solo Reek.»

Saltó del banquillo ayudado por sus reflejos que no lo dejaron caer de bruces. Traqueteó durante el recorrido, su mente daba vueltas y la bilis subía y bajaba por su garganta. Una parte de él agradecía la cantidad de alcohol consumido y otra anhelaba regresar en el tiempo e impedir que lo hiciera.

—Mírame, Reek.

«No, en su boca no suena bien. No es digno de decirlo.» Fue arrastrado hasta el callejón que Theon Greyjoy bien conocía y Reek recién ahora tenía la oportunidad. Al detenerse chocó con el hinchado pecho contrario, sacudió su cabeza y se estabilizó.

—No lo digas, no digas Reek otra vez. No necesitas decir mi nombre.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza y le mostró una rota y oscura sonrisa. Se alegró de no ser el de la dentadura más grotesca.

—He pagado por ti. —Le sostuvo la mejilla y deslizó los callosos dedos por su piel. —Puedo decirte como yo quiera, Reek recuérdalo.

Reek frunció el ceño, otra cosa no podía hacer. Temprano el merodeó por la puerta del bar, Ramsay lo liberó pero no le dio alguna moneda o algo para el camino, por lo que únicamente podía pasearse por allí y mirar con ojos de cachorro desde afuera. Se hubiese dado por venido y antes de eso un hombre de ancha espalda, calva cabeza brillante al sol y unos grandes ojos negros, se le aproximó.

— ¿Cuántos cobras, dulzura? —Le preguntó y Reek sagaz curvó sus labios.

«No tengo que hacer esto. Puedo ir a casa, puedo correr y escapar. ¡No puedo volver!» Theon Greyjoy gritó por dentro. Tenía la oportunidad y la aprovecharía, se rehusaría a perder otro segundo más en el infierno. « ¿A dónde? ¿A Pyke, tu hogar?» Él no tenía nada en Pyke, su padre quien siquiera lo aceptaba como hijo ni como hijo del hierro, mucho menos le daría una cálida bienvenida a un mal intento de criatura. Tal vez Asha, seguramente ella también se olvidó de él. «Invernalia. Allí iré.» Sin Robb, él no tenía más que las miradas recelosas de parte de Lady Catelyn, una falsa dulzura de Lord Eddard y la desconfianza de todos, hasta del más bajo pinche de cocina. Recurrió nuevamente a Pyke y no era una buena idea, no lo era. Su único hogar fue Invernalia, y ahora lo había perdido. «Eres la dulce criatura de Lord Ramsay, tu lugar es junto a él. Tú perteneces al Sangre, ningún otro lugar, ese es tu hogar. El único lugar en el que eres aceptado.»

— ¿Cuánto ron puedes comprar? —Preguntó a modo de respuesta mientras se acurrucaba debajo de los brazos del hombre.

El primer beso que el hombre le robó y el primer tragó de ron llegaron acoplados. Ese hombre era tan poco cuidadoso como su amo, aunque el aliento de este era agrio y le daban arcadas. Luego de pagar el quinto, el hombre le acarició la espalda y Reek supo que ya era la hora de saldar las cuentas.

—Eres muy bonito. —El hombre jadeó en su oreja.

— ¿Así? Dime cuánto.

—Mucho.

«Mentira. Te está mintiendo.» Si había un adjetivo que encajara perfecto en Reek no sería justamente _bonito_. Sabía lo que era y las mentiras no repercutían con falsedad en él. Con anterioridad se vio en el reflejo de las ventanas del bar, su pelo se volvió canoso por el escaso cuidado y la innumerable cantidad de sal que lo atestaba. Sus labios partidos, el hueco entre sus dientes, las cicatrices en su rostro y cuello, los baratos harapos que su amo le regaló por su valentía y su enfermiza actitud, eran la perfecta marca que desmentía su belleza.

El hombre le oprimió el trasero y colocó las palmas en torno a sus muslos, subiendo por las caras internas de estos. Reek lo interrumpió antes de que alcanzara el área en que su marca dormía.

—No, esa zona es más costosa. —Lanzó una risilla.

Nadie más que Lord Ramsay era merecedor de tocar ese lugar de privilegio. Y el hombre lo entendió, este mismo se aterrorizó y apartó la mano al sentir las costras de la bien lograda K. Reek relajó su cuello y el hombre lo acercó mucho más hacia sí. Los gruesos y fríos labios se pegaron en su piel, no era un toque suave, era con tosquedad, un toque que a ridículos hombres les agradaría.

« ¡No! No. No es posible.» Sus ojos se paralizaron en el foco de la cuadra que el estrecho callejón le concedía. Vio unos cabellos dorados y una linda y aniñada cara; al reconocerla un escalofrío se clavó en cada uno de los huesos de su columna vertebral. Damon Bailaparamí puso una divertida mueca en su rostro, disfrutaba del espectáculo. «No, por favor. No.»

—Él lo sabe. Él lo sabe. —Era tan obvio, ¿cómo pudo creer que lo dejaría deambular solo? Vivía constantemente vigilado. —Él lo sabe todo. Por favor, no. No era mi intención.

Reek comenzó a mover la cabeza, desesperado. Se agitó y pataleó tratando de desprenderse del férreo agarre del hombre. Este gruñó y lo liberó de desprovisto, arrojándolo al suelo. Su vista fue despojada de Damon al momento en que el robusto hombre le capturó el cuello y mostrándole los dientes le impartió un puñetazo en las mejillas.

—Tu maldita zorra. —Le dijo con un nuevo golpe.

Reek lloró y escupió la sangre que salpicaba en su boca. Y sonrió, el toleraría cada golpe y rogaría por otro más. «Dios, dioses, déjame morir como Theon, no como Reek.» Theon rogó para sus adentros, hacía tiempo que notó que las santidades lo abandonaron, sin embargo, seguir intentando no venía de más. «Por favor, déjame morir.»

Con los nudillos ensangrentados y cansados, el hombre se frenó satisfecho. Reek acomodó su cabeza, sus mejillas se hinchaban en desmedida y sus ojos se cerraban por el dolor y la incapacidad de mantenerlos abiertos.

En el intermedio de la progresiva unión de sus parpados, observó una figura borrosa, Theon pensó que era Robb y después Reek distinguió los gélidos ojos claros, la húmeda sonrisa y los largos cabellos cayendo desde los hombros. «Mi Lord. Por fin, lo estuve esperando.»

— ¡Oh, Reek! ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?—Ramsay suspiró al arrodillarse a su lado.

Reek quiso levantarse y al parecer su cuerpo no lo obedeció. Ramsay enredó los dedos en sus blancuzcos mechones y suspiró al jalar de estos levantándole la cabeza, la expresión en el rostro de este era tan buena como mala. Reek lo que adivinaba en esta era que sin duda alguna recibiría un severo castigo por tal insolencia.

—Su Reek se ha portado muy mal.—Dijo al forzar una roja sonrisa, cual fue apaciguada al instante por las quemantes lágrimas.—Por favor, lléveme a casa.

Reek ladeó la cabeza en el pecho de su señor y durmió con el calor que este le daba, los latidos del corazón lo adormecían.


	13. Pecador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El penúltimo... este numero me pone nerviosa.

**Pecador**

 

El crujido que la madera soltó al tener las pesadas botas de Ramsay Bolton encima, el silbar de las sogas siendo movidas, los gritos y murmullos de los hombres que se hicieron más fuertes con la cercanía del capitán, los harmoniosos sonidos de la vela desplegándose... para Reek era todo reconfortante, casi tanto como el caliente palpitar del corazón de su amo.

Reek apenas abrió los ojos, pero cuando vio el mar se prometió nunca más volver a alejarse. El permanecería el resto de su vida en el Sangre, el único lugar en el que sentía placer y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, junto al capitán y sus hombres, en quienes podía confiar.

Otra de las cosas que notó fue el hombre que Theon Greyjoy había matado colgado entre una de las velas, con su cuerpo despellejado. Lord Ramsay se encargó de ese último paso, fue tan cuidadoso como si se tratara de un dedo de Reek. Y él se mantuvo tieso mientras observaba, entretanto se ahogaba entre las náuseas y la bilis. Su amo le prometió que si no lograba mantener el vómito en su interior, le haría comer cada trozó de piel que arrancara del hijo del hierro.

Y para Theon Greyjoy era lo mismo, ese era el lugar en el que estaba libre de culpas. Allí no corrompía a nadie y ya no era un pecador. «Aquí no está Robb.» El no conseguiría matarlo de nuevo, en los brazos de Ramsay y en una constante lucha con sus pensamientos, descubrió que Roose Bolton clavó una daga en el corazón del Joven Lobo, pero Theon lo había matado hacia largos años. El día en que le contó las fantásticas aventuras de sus tíos, el día en que no tuvo la mejor idea de llevarlo a escondidas al puerto, el día en que prometió ser su leal servidor en los saqueos; cada uno de esos días Theon marcó la sentencia final de Robb. Únicamente el, solo el, Theon era el responsable de esa muerte, él fue el que clavó una imaginaria daga en ese cálido y pequeño pecho de niño.

Reek respiró profundo al hallarse en el extrañado camarote. El olor a tierra, semen, vino y sudor eran perfectos. Lo primero que su amo hizo fue depositarlo en la fría cama y cubrirlo con las sábanas. Ramsay le acarició los cabellos, tirando los mismos hacia atrás y descubriendo completamente su rostro. Tembló sorprendido, él estaba esperando un severo castigo, él prefería sentir dolor a tener cariño.

—Duerme bien, Reek. —El Capitán del Sangre murmuró. Su voz era suave y acaramelada, esta apaciguaba sus pensamientos.

—Mi Lord. —Clamó chillón. —Mi Lord.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Juntó su cuerpo en torno a las sábanas y el cuerpo de su señor. Este se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, tocándole las mejillas. Reek se aproximó al calor que este emanaba y ladeó la cabeza entre las palmas que lo sostenían, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo de regodeo.

—Por favor, dígame Reek. Por favor, mi Lord, diga mi nombre hasta que me duerma.

—Eres muy codicioso, Reek. Y yo no puedo negarte nada a ti.

—Más tarde puede castigarme por eso, mi Lord.

—Lo haré, Reek. —Ramsay dijo muy bajo. —Te prometo que lo haré. Lo haré, mi dulce Reek.

Reek sonrió, eso era lo único que deseaba escuchar. Se relajó y se durmió con el calor y la voz de su amo cerca. Soñó con la cena que se serviría esa noche, si había algo que anhelara mucho más que el severo castigo del capitán, sin duda era la espesa y blanca carne de pollo. Y Theon con los días en que corrió en medio de la nieve de Invernalia, esos días en los que tenía un medio hermano y una vida.

La tenue luz de la luna entró por el ojo de buey cuando despertó, bostezó y se rascó los cabellos al incorporarse, no recordaba que la cama fuera tan placida, hacía tiempo que no dormía de esa manera tan agradable.

Ramsay lo observaba sentado y cruzado de piernas en la silla de roble. Por lo que el tonto Reek pudo deducir este acababa de tomar un baño, las puntas de los oscuros cabellos goteaban una excesiva cantidad de agua y el ancho pecho al desnudo todavía estaba húmedo. Asimismo, los labios se apreciaban mojados por la saliva del mismo.

— ¿Dormiste bien, Reek?

—Sí, amo.

Reek tardó en conciliar el sueño, ladeó la cabeza e inquieto movió sus piernas muchas veces. Mientras tanto, el capitán tocó con delicadeza cada facción de su rostro, descendiendo un corto tramo por el cuello y haciéndole estremecer al tocarle las cicatrices. _Reek; Reek; Reek; Reek;_ escuchó repetidas veces y recién en un adelantado número consiguió acceder al mundo de las pacíficas e imposibles fantasías.

—Muchas gracias, mi Lord. —Agregó cabizbajo.

 El enamoradizo Reek se avergonzaba al ver el desnudo torso de su amo y percatarse de que este estuvo pendiente de su descansar durante todas esas horas. Después de todo, Reek no era más que una inocente criatura que con sencillez conocía al Sangre como único y verdadero universo.

—Tengo algo para ti, Reek.

Ramsay estiró la mano hacia la mesa de junto. Reek no prestó atención hasta el momento y ahora que lo hacía sentía miedo. Era una masa rojiza siendo aplastado por los dedos de su amo. Carne sin dudas, un corazón tal vez, pero de ningún animal que conociera.

—Ven aquí. Arrodíllate. Muy bien. —Obedeció sin perder tiempo. —Debes tener hambre, ¿no es así, Reek?

—Sí, tengo hambre. Mucha hambre, mi Lord. —Su estómago comenzó a rugir mucho antes de que se durmiera.

—Lo noto, Reek. Y es por eso que hoy tengo un menú especial para ti.

La sangre descendía por los dedos del capitán, mojando el vientre de este. La pálida piel se teñía de un liviano tono rosado, hasta el ombligo donde el líquido se acumulaba. El trozo de carne cruda se detuvo enfrente de sus labios, el hambre le daba la distinción de un delicioso olor emanante del mismo.

— ¿Q-que es esto, mi Lord? —Preguntó corriendo con disimulo y una corta distancia su cabeza.

—Un corazón, Reek. Un corazón para ti. —Ramsay se tomó una pausa para lamerse los gordos labios, una vez más. — ¿Recuerdas ese hombre que te forzó? ¿Ese hombre que te golpeó?

—Sí. —Respondió con voz queda. —Mi Lord. —Agregó apenas advirtió la ausencia en su obediencia.

—Me he encargado de el por ti, Reek. —Los helados ojos se abrieron con grandeza, las pequeñas pupilas en medio destellaron. —Porque tú no querías eso ¿no? Tú no deseas a otro hombre ¿cierto, Reek?

—No, mi Lord, yo no quería. Lo juro, no quería. No quería, mi Lord. —Negó acunando su cabeza entre las piernas contrarias. —Solo a usted. Solo lo deseo a usted, mi Lord.

—Así es Reek. Solo tienes que desearme a mí. Eres mío. Solo tienes que pensar en mí, tanto como yo pienso en ti. Me necesitas a mí y a nadie más que a mí. Soy el único que puede amarte de verdad, mi dulce Reek.

—Sí, sí, soy suyo, mi Lord.

Ramsay movió la muñeca, maniobrando así mismo un nimio cambio en la posición de los dedos sobre el corazón. Reek se hubiera llorado y lamentado por aquella víctima, si no fuera porque con ello disgustaría a su amo. Y así se confinaba en su interior como otra muerte sin sentido causando por la desobediencia de Theon Greyjoy.

Y con este caso, las ganas de abandonar el camarote eran nulas, de pensar que ese hombre podría estar distribuido a lo largo y a lo ancho del Sangre le daban nauseas. Por lo que ese cuarto de un magnífico diámetro era el doble de perfecto para Reek.

—Entonces, Reek, te invito a comer el amor que él tiene por ti. —Ramsay alzó las cejas y acentuó cada palabra dicha.

Los dedos se estiraron y podría confirmar que vio el fuerte palpitar del corazón, aún vivo y pegando saltos abismales. «No, no, no. No dejes que te vuelva loco.» Reek flaqueó, quería decir algo, oponerse y confrontarlo, mas enderezó su espalda y rozó la mano ajena.

Arrimó su rostro al frio y tieso corazón, cuanto más cerca más rojo era. Su boca se abrió y sus dientes de distanciaron entre sí. Al volver no acarrearon nada más que el aire y crearon un retumbante crujido al golpearse en la unión.

Respiró con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones albergaban y repitió la acción. Esta vez sus incisivos se bañaron en la sangre y cortaron con debilidad la carne, revolviéndole el estómago en el proceso. Y en su boca, lograba soportar las arcadas que llegaban consecuentes a la trituración. No era que supiera mal, era de un gusto dulce, el sabor a sangre que ya tanto conocía. No obstante, al recordar la procedencia cualquier delicia era apagada.

— ¿Es bueno, Reek?

—Es sabroso, mi Lord. —Relamió sus labios pintándolos con la sangre en la punta de su lengua y dio un veloz vistazo al expectante espectador, el brillo de la excitación llenaba de tonalidad los ojos de este.

La bilis subió a su boca con el segundo trozo que robó del corazón. El nauseabundo sabor de la secreción se impregnó en sus dientes y el hueco alrededor de unos de estos, aplacando la satisfacción que pudiera tener al comer.

En cierto punto evitó masticar, era difícil soportar. Por lo que empezó a tragar forzoso, rasgándose la garganta cuando los trozos aumentaban de grosor y ahogando unos chillones grititos en sus labios al acercarlos a la carne.

Reek suspiró  y limpió los dedos de su amo al finalizar. Uno por uno, la saliva se mezcló con su saliva, descendiendo por las uñas y desembocando en la punta de su lengua. Ramsay le sostuvo unos mechones de su descolorido cabello y tiró con estos hacia abajo su cabeza, los dedos cosquillearon su paladar en la brusca y forzada intromisión. La sangre en sus dientes siguió ensuciando los dedos del capitán, haciendo el esfuerzo de Reek nulo.

—Estuve pensando sobre tu castigo, Reek.

« ¿Esto ya no lo es?» Theon se preguntó con ironía, demasiado bajo, ya no era tonto como para decirlo sin censura alguna. Reek inhaló un largo tiempo al tener su boca vacía, el gusto a madera en los dedos de su amo, la sangre en los mismos y también en su boca en conjunto con la bilis, resultaban de un peculiar y atrayente sabor.

—Es uno muy especial.

En los dedos de Ramsay bailó el filo del cuchillo, brillante como los ojos y sonrisa del mismo. Reek sofocó un sollozó en el regazo de este, estaba preparado para su castigo pero el daño que el toque del cuchillo le ocasionaba era inolvidable.

—Dame tu mano.

Con vacilaciones elevó su mano, con lentitud y temblores se estableció en el aire hasta que con implacable fuerza Ramsay se la tomó. Reek gimió y lloró con más entusiasmo, apocado, cerca de no soltar su voz.

—Mírame, Reek. —El capitán ordenó con dulzura y Reek obedeció primoroso. — ¿Estas arrepentido de lo que hiciste en ese horrible lugar, verdad?

—Sí, amo… arrepentido… Reek está muy arrepentido.

Sus dedos se vieron acorralados por los contrarios, cuales eran fríos como el hielo. Reek sintió a la vez correr un hielo por su entera espalda, mojándolo de sudor, entumeciéndolo y estremeciéndolo del pavor, cuando el cuchillo reposó en su palma y la mano del capitán lo soltó. Pensó que fue un simple descuido y olvido de parte de su amo, el jamás le había dado un cuchillo, siquiera para cortar la carne de pollo, todas las noches debía arreglárselas con sus delgados dedos o sus dientes. No obstante, estaba vez era diferente, era real y su amo no regresó por el cuchillo.

—Quiero que me demuestres cuan arrepentido estas.

— ¿C-cómo? —Su voz tembló.

—Tú sabes como ¿no es así, Reek?

Reek negó con la cabeza. Él sabía cómo y estaba asustado para decirlo.

—Oh, mi tonto Reek. —Ramsay relajó la mandíbula. —Hay algo que tú puedes darme para demostrar que estas muy arrepentido por ser tan mala mascota. ¿Un dedo, quizás? Te dejare elegir cual.

Reek tragó la saliva con sangre que aun perduraba entre la separación de sus dientes. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas y en la borrosa confusión alcanzó a distinguir la impaciente y amplia curva en los agusanados labios.

Reek bajó la mirada hasta sus pies, los dedos en estos eran relativamente más diminutos que los de las manos. Especuló que el dolor también sería más pequeño. Apretó el mango del cuchillo, Theon observó el hilillo de luz que recorría el acero y luego la que se detenía en los claros ojos de Ramsay. Y en ocasiones en el cuello de este, una vez más podría intentar matarlo y después cortar el de Reek, y nadie sospecharía del suicidio de dos amantes, nunca nadie desafió el amor de ambos.

Repetidas veces imaginó y miró la pálida piel, hasta que Reek asumió una valerosa decisión.

—Veo que has hecho una buena elección, Reek.

Separó los dedos de su pie diestro, sosteniendo por encima de los otros el primero. Preparó el cuchillo al cerrar los ojos, apretujando sus parpados con fuerza logrando que las lágrimas brotaran irritantes.

Un duro grito se escabulló de su boca en el acto de descendencia del cuchillo sobre su hueso. Fue veloz, tan veloz que el dolor apareció al tiempo en que el dedo cayó en la madera con un imperceptible sonido. La ardiente sangre salía sin pausa al igual que sus rasposos chillidos.

Soltó el ensangrentado cuchillo y buscó su dedo alrededor de la laguna de sangre en la madera.

—Es para usted, mi Lord. —Sus ojos se elevaron para captar el rostro de Ramsay y su mano se colocó en la de este.


	14. Embrujado

El camarote estaba oscuro, las velas se habían apagado hacía rato y no hallaba nada que pudiera socorrerlo de la fría y arremetedora brisa. Mantenía sus rodillas levantadas, sus muslos pegados a su vientre y su espalda encorvada; y cuando no estaba cubriéndose las piernas con los brazos, estaba utilizando sus palmas para apretar sus orejas y no permitir que el ruido de la guerra entrara en su mente.

Esa noche la cena no estuvo presente al igual que su amo, allí Reek se quedó solo desde la temprana mañana en que este abandonó el camarote. Los valientes hombres que saltaban a la cubierta del Sangre, sin percatarse de la poca suerte que conllevaban, no duraban mucho tiempo con los pies plantados en la madera. No obstante, esta vez era diferente, los crujidos del acero contra acero llegaban con cada nuevo parpadeo, incesantes y siempre con la misma furia.

Cada vez que oía los rugidos la curiosidad lo invadía, deseaba saber quiénes eran los invasores y también, anhelaba con su completo ser conocer la actual situación del capitán; aunque él quisiera una única respuesta a esta última, aceptaría cualquiera con tal de calmar su ansiedad.

Se acercó tanto como pudo a la puerta, Ramsay antes de marcharse se aseguró de encadenarlo debidamente, de cierta forma Reek sentía una agradable sensación cada vez que le colocaba las frías y ruidosas cadenas en los tobillos. La luz de la luna entraba por la pequeña separación y las sombras que los rápidos pasos creaban no le permitían deducir mucho más de lo ya sabido.

Luego de unos lentos segundos, ya aburrido de ver sombras ir de un lado al otro, tironeó de las sábanas hasta dejarlas en el suelo y yació sobre estas. Para mantener su mente despejada recordaba los días anteriores en que las velas aun iluminaban y el calor inundaba la habitación haciéndole sudar.

Hubo noches en las que su amo regresaba al camarote con un reconfortante buen humor y lo trataba con una peculiar amabilidad. Reek amaba esos días en los que se encontraba debajo del cuerpo ajeno, los dos desnudos. Su piel se sobrecogía en cada roce, su cabeza presionaba contra las almohadas, sus uñas rasgaban las sábanas y los dedos de sus pies se encrespaban. Su amo se aproximaba con jadeos a su oreja y con finura acariciaba su vientre al tiempo en que lo penetraba con lentitud y suavidad. En esas ocasiones a Reek le gustaba susurrar en sus gemidos el nombre  _Ramsay_.

Y existían otras que de la misma forma Theon disfrutaba. A Ramsay le gustaba verlo dándose placer a sí mismo, se lo ordenaba con dulzura y el obedecía con premura. Sus dedos descendían desde su torso hasta su pelvis y tomaban en uniformidad su rígido miembro. Mientras que rememoraba unos azules ojos, unos rizos rojizos y una hermosa voz que lo llamaba  _hermano;_ en la realidad, sus ojos se concentraban en las gélidas gemas del capitán y la húmeda sonrisa que se alargaba en los labios del mismo, cuales se movían al ronronear  _Reek_.

Su cadera se meneaba y sus manos ejercían una harmoniosa sucesión de ascendencia y descendencia. Con los toques en la remojada punta sus dedos caían con más impulso y al regresar arriba volvía a gemir al mismo tiempo en que su amo se abría de piernas y se acariciaba la hinchada entrepierna.

Con el líquido pre seminal abordando el glande, se mordía el labio inferior y cerraba sus ojos al trasladar este a lo largo de su tronco. Y sus parpados se distanciaban con el pedido que el capitán le decía al arrimarse a su cuerpo.

 _—_ Abre tus ojos, Reek. Mírame.

Ramsay era el que terminaba el trabajo. Le rodeaba la cintura y unía ambos pechos, invadiendo su miembro. Era un toque áspero y delicado a la vez, una parte de él lo toleraba y la otra quería escaparse del agarre de esas robustas manos.

En su eyaculación, su amo ocupaba los empapados dedos en su entrada. Reek lanzaba limitados grititos y se encargaba de desabrochar la hebilla del cinturón ajeno. Su espalda se erguía y sus piernas se enganchaban en la cadera de su amo. Los dedos de sus pies se rozaban entre sí, estremeciéndolo,  en ocasiones el dolor en su dedo faltante era imperceptible y en cambio, a veces era tan atormentador que sus gritos eran puramente de dolor.

Sus brazos se colocaban a los lados del cuello y sus dedos se cubrían por el largo cabello oscuro, bajando hasta la punta de las hebras y notando que eran mucho más largos que la noche anterior.

—Te amo, Reek. —Ramsay le declaraba en los oídos y Reek conservaba el silencio.

Esas noches Reek podía decir de corazón que disfrutaba tanto la cena como de su amo. Y en contraste, las que mejor recordaba eran en las que la furia caía sobre el en forma de tempestuosos castigos. Eran mayormente insignificantes, cada tanto por su propio descuido. En la larga estadía de la luna el pasaba el tiempo llorando y pensando en Robb Stark, y sus lamentaciones despertaban a su irritable amo.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Reek?—Él le preguntó.

—Nada, mi Lord.

Ramsay volteó los ojos, bufó y se acomodó encima de él sosteniéndole el rostro y secándole con tosquedad las lágrimas debajo de su parpado inferior.

—Dime la verdad. No debes tener secretos conmigo, Reek.

—Lloraba por Robb… mi Lord. —Finalmente respondió corriendo su rostro hacia un costado.

— ¡Te he dicho que solo puedes pensar en mi Reek!—Ramsay gruñó. —Tendré que castigarte para que lo aprendas, mi sucio Reek.

—No, por favor, amo. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar… por favor.

—Ya es tarde para las disculpas, Reek. Me has desobedecido y mereces un castigo por ello.

Reek conocía muy bien el dolor, pero nunca llegaba a saber cuan peor podría ser. Sus muñecas fueron encadenadas juntas al respaldo de la cama y en sus tetillas se veían atravesados anzuelos que tironeaban su piel hasta la unión de sus manos.

El rogó en el instante en que su amo le mostro los finos ganchos, se sacudió con todas sus fuerzas, ganando algunos golpes en su rostro. Ramsay hizo presión con la cadera sobre su vientre y acarició la rosada piel en su pecho, comprimiéndola entre las yemas de los dedos.

Reek crujió los dientes y Ramsay se detuvo al conseguir que sus tetillas estuvieran lastimosamente endurecidas. Y fue en ese entonces que la afilada punta traspasó la piel y sus gritos atravesaron la inmóvil conexión de sus dientes.

—Por favor, amo, deténgase. Por favor, haga que el dolor pare. —Lloriqueó desesperado.

— ¿Te atreves a darme ordenes, Reek?—Ramsay levantó una ceja. —Eres una muy mala criatura.

—Por favor, amo… por favor… por favor.

Las súplicas eran acalladas por los incesantes quejidos, que acrecentaba el estruendo a medida que los ganchos terminaban de perforar la erguida proporción de piel. Ramsay le presionó el cuello al estirar los hilos en los anzuelos hacia la cabecera del respaldo.

—Es hora de guardar esa hermosa voz.

El capitán le besó la frente y dilató la energía en la opresión de las yemas de los dedos encima de los huesos de su tráquea. Reek respiró forzoso, sus ojos se abrían con grandeza, la sangre deambulaba por sus escleróticas.

—Ahora puedes dormir tranquilo, mi dulce Reek.

Los dedos hicieron un último repasó por su nuez de Adán antes de despegarse. Ramsay le mostró una sonrisa que se esfumó cuando se volteó exponiéndole la ensanchada espalda. Reek le hubiese rogado otra vez, mas frunció los labios.

Inhalaba y exhalaba con sumo cuidado, hasta el más mínimo movimiento originaba un empuje en los hilos, haciendo que su piel se desprendiera con una monstruosa lentitud. Aunque tratara de conservar su cuerpo tieso, de alguna manera la piel se desgarraba.

—Mi Lord, por favor. —Dijo a lo largo de la noche y a cambio recibía unos plácidos ronquidos.

La piel arrancada de a poco formaba una circunferencia, Reek la recordaba muy bien. El siquiera parpadeaba por miedo y sus ojos ardían y lagrimeaban. Siquiera se lamia los labios, secos por tantos gritos.

En esa noche y muchas otras, no concilió el sueño.

Reek se estremeció arriba de las sábanas, tocó las cicatrices que quedaron donde los ganchos se posicionaron. En la mañana su amo le cortó los trozos de piel levantada y le lavó las heridas previniéndolo de los malestares de las infecciones.

«Heridas de guerra.» Una burlona risilla se unió a los sonidos de la verdadera batalla. Reek se acurró acariciando las curaciones en sus pechos y la X por encima de una de estas. «La guerra terminó.» El mutismo se creó y Reek rezó por la derrota de su amo, para que ese sea el último día en el Sangre, el final de la oscuridad, y el primero en que aprendería lo que es la libertad. «Él no te dejará ir. No. Él jamás te abandonará.» No, a Reek no, pero a veces no era Reek.

Theon se incorporó y se aproximó a la puerta. Tenía miedo, si demasiado, no obstante mucho más tendría si el capitán regresaba al camarote. La puerta crujió cuando sus débiles manos la abrieron, apretó los dientes, la poca fuerza que tenía le hacía doler los huesos.

Lo primero que vio fue un cuerpo desparramo por el suelo, el vientre estaba abierto y se podía ver lo que contenía en el interior. Le pasó por encima, trató de no tocarlo y lo logró con poco éxito, sus pies se mancharon con la sangre.

Su recorrido hacia la plancha se marcó con la sangre que sus pies marcaban sobre la cubierta. Tragó saliva al ver el mar, tan claro, algunos cuerpos flotaban en él. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo lo que perdería y lo que ya había perdido, el simplemente se arrojó sin mirar atrás.  


End file.
